Bedroom Factotum
by leulade
Summary: Ianto a de nombreux rôles quand il se trouve dans le lit de Jack. Traduction de la fic de Rowen Raven avec son autorisation : "Bedroom factotum". Langage cru et thèmes matures. Slash Jack/Ianto. Terminée.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Torchwood et ses personnages appartiennent à Russel T Davies et la BBC. L'auteure et la traductrice ne tirent pas d'argent de cette histoire._

.

**Avertissement : ****LANGAGE CRU ET THEMES MATURES. RATING M.**

.

Chapitres : 10

Jack/Ianto

Saisons 1 et 2 Torchwood

.

**Traduction de la fic de Rowen Raven avec son autorisation.**

.

_Note : Un factotum est un serviteur à qui il incombe diverses tâches et responsabilités. C'est un homme à tout faire. (cf. Wikipédia)_

.

**Comme je le signale désormais dans toutes mes fics ou traductions il n'y a rien qui m'agace plus que les gens qui mettent mes histoires dans leurs favoris ou dans leur Alert story ou je ne sais quoi encore sans même me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé et surtout pour remercier l'auteure : Rowen Raven pour son travail. Bon, je sais que je ne peux rien y faire mais à chaque fois ça me fait grincer des dents, voilà. Les reviews c'est quand même encourageant. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour moi c'est important de savoir ce que les gens pensent de mes histoires !**

**D'autre part le site n'est-il pas basé sur un "échange auteur-lecteur" ? Sinon et bien on prend et on ne donne pas et ça c'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à supporter alors si vraiment vous ne voulez pas reviewver j'aime autant que vous ne mettiez pas mes fics dans vos favoris, ça m'évitera un sentiment de frustration à chaque fois.**

.

Traduction de la fic de Rowen Raven : "Bedroom factotum"

* * *

_Titre du chapitre: "Bed of Lies" par Matchbox twenty_

.

1- Bed of Lies

.

Ianto peut dire à qui Jack pense à la manière dont ce dernier le baise. Il se dit que maintenant il devrait avoir l'habitude. Il ne devrait pas s'en faire, ce n'est que du sexe, non? Mais même si ce n'est que du sexe ce serait sympa d'être reconnu comme participant à l'acte. Aussi souvent qu'ils baisent Jack ne reconnait presque jamais Ianto comme son partenaire de lit, celui qu'il pénètre. Non, Jack est toujours ailleurs, imaginant que celui qui gigote et se tortille sous lui n'est pas vraiment Ianto. Tous ces mois passés ensemble et la fréquence de leurs séances de baise ont permis au jeune homme à apprendre à lire le Capitaine au lit aussi bien qu'il le fait dans son travail.

Il peut dire quelle personne Jack baise dans sa tête avant même que l'autre homme murmure le nom de son partenaire sexuel imaginaire. Par exemple la plus fréquente des imaginations sexuelles de Jack est "Le Docteur". Là Ianto n'est pas surpris. Après tout le Capitaine a passé les cent dernières années à attendre cet homme. Le Gallois sait que Jack pense au Docteur parce qu'il y a du désespoir, une sorte de nostalgie qui s'empare de lui. Il prend Ianto dans une sorte de tendresse frénétique paradoxale, comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaitre au milieu du coït. Comme s'il faisait l'amour avec un amant perdu, ce qui pourrait tout aussi bien être le cas.

Quand Jack haleta le nom de Gwen la première fois, aussi torride qu'était l'instant et en dépit du fait qu'il était tout près de jouir, Ianto perdit son érection. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait blessé ou en colère mais au lieu d'y réfléchir plus longtemps il décida d'en rester au stade de surprise agacée. Plus tard, après des heures de veille, Ianto décida de ne pas en faire cas. C'était mieux d'accepter que de se battre ou bien de se prendre la tête à ce sujet. Donc, le jeune archiviste avait appris que quand il pensait à Gwen, Jack devenait passionné, brulant et dévorant comme le feu. Des baisers mouillés, des ongles qui égratignent, des morsures. Un enchevêtrement de sueur, de membres et de draps, comme les scènes de sexe dans les films, du pur désir effréné.

Quand même cela agace Ianto à n'en plus finir. Tout d'abord il se sent plutôt offensé que Jack le visualise comme une femme; Il permet à l'autre homme de l'enculer mais cela ne fait pas de Ianto une fille. Loin s'en faut. En fait il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Jack peut imaginer qu'il est avec une femme alors que Ianto a manifestement quelques carences dans le secteur de la physiologie féminine. Le Capitaine doit avoir une imagination d'enfer s'il peut jouer à prétendre qu'il y a de doux seins à la place d'une poitrine dure et plate. Sans mentionner l'exploit stupéfiant d'ignorer la bite de Ianto battant et se frottant contre les abdos de l'ancien Agent du Temps en faveur d'un vagin mouillé. Deuxièmement si Jack veut baiser avec Gwen il devrait y aller franco et le faire. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un ou l'autre étaient contre le fait d'avoir une aventure. Gwen l'a prouvé avec ses "liaisons dangereuses" avec Owen. Et Jack a démontré à maintes reprises qu'il peut avoir qui il veut, comme il veut avec ses irrésistibles phéromones du 51eme siècle qui sont assez puissants pour transformer un hétéro en gay pour lui. À savoir lui, Ianto Jones.

Quand la vie devient un enfer et qu'ils se retrouvent dans une merde noire, quand Jack est en colère et aigri à cause d'une mission qui tourne mal, d'une prise de bec avec Gwen ou Owen, ou juste parce qu'il a une putain de sale vie, c'est le nom de John Hart qu'il grogne. Dans ces moments Ianto est un peu effrayé. Il ne sait pas vraiment de quoi Jack est capable. Il l'a déjà vu vraiment enragé, surtout après lui avec l'histoire de Lisa et pourtant à l'époque Jack s'était retenu. Ianto a le pressentiment que le Capitaine peut blesser et mutiler. Il sent parfois qu'il est près de le faire. Pourtant l'immortel attend de se trouver seul avec le Gallois pour libérer sa colère et sa frustration sur lui; ou plutôt sur John Hart via Ianto. Dans ces occasions Jack est brutal. Il lui tire les cheveux, le fesse, l'étrangle légèrement et lui assène des coups de boutoir si fort et si vite qu'il écrase Ianto dans le matelas, grognant, gémissant et grondant le nom de John accompagné de jurons venimeux. C'est comme une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, furieuse et enragée après une énorme dispute, ou plus comme faire l'amour à votre ennemi, ce qui, comme avec le Docteur, pourrait aussi être le cas.

De toutes leurs séances de baise, celles qui ont effrayé et remué Ianto jusqu'au fond de l'âme ont été les rares occasions où Jack lui a réellement fait l'amour. Oubliez ça. Pas à lui mais à une femme nommée Sahara que Jack imagine à la place de Ianto. Ce n'est pas arrivé souvent. Et l'expérience a blessé le jeune homme plus profondément que le sexe violent. Parce quand Jack est avec Sahara il est amoureux. Son amour le fait (car c'est ce qu'elle est, son amour et l'appeler autrement serait une offense) devenir doux, attentionné et tendre. Ses mains explorent et caressent avec minutie, les baisers et les va-et vient sont lents et mesurés et l'amour émane de Jack en vagues. Et la douceur qui apaise cette femme comblée dans l'esprit du capitaine pour sa part étouffe Ianto.

La première fois que c'est arrivé le jeune Gallois a pleuré tout au long de cette magnifique expérience. Toutefois ses larmes de bonheur se sont mêlées à celles de la déception quand Jack a murmuré révérencieusement le nom de Sahara d'un ton doux et feutré, comme s'il disait une prière. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que de tels sentiment pouvaient exister et encore moins qu'il méritait de s'en délecter. Mais là ces sentiments le raillaient, blessant et déchirant profondément son âme. Car il avait beau être le bénéficiaire cette expérience presque religieuse ( cela ne pouvait rien être d'autre), elle ne lui est pas destinée. Jack ne lui ferait jamais l'amour comme ça. C'était quelque chose qu'il réservait à Sahara tandis que Ianto, lui, devait souffrir et se contenter de passer pour son fantôme dans l'esprit de Jack.

Les seules fois où Jack reconnait Ianto en tant que tel est quand il est d'humeur joueuse. Quand les jeux et les sex toys entrent en lice. Quand il y a un chronomètre, un mètre de couturière ou qu'ils jouent à cache-cache nu. C'est là, et seulement là que Jack prononce et gémit le nom de Ianto.

Et puis il y a les fois où Ianto ne suffit plus, quand sa poitrine est trop plate, sa bite de trop et son trou pas assez lâche et humide. C'est là que tard la nuit Jack rôde dans les rues de Cardiff, recherchant les services de vraies femmes. Ianto le sait car c'est lui qui fait disparaitre l'odeur de parfum bon marché sur le manteau gris de Jack et nettoie le rouge à lèvres sur les cols de ses chemises. Le jeune archiviste se demande si Jack les utilise comme il l'utilise, lui. Est-ce qu'il les appelle par d'autres noms quand il éjacule en elles? Ianto fait une pause. Jack n'utilise pas de préservatifs quand il le baise. Il se demande si le Capitaine en fait autant avec ces femmes. Il fait une note mentale : _"Acheter et utiliser des préservatifs à chaque fois à partir de maintenant";_ Ça ne va pas le faire s'il attrape quelque chose de Jack batifolant avec toutes ces femmes. Une nouvelle question lui vient à l'esprit: Sont-ce seulement des femmes ou bien Jack va coucher avec d'autres types quand il s'ennuie avec Ianto ? Si c'est ça cela le met quelques crans plus bas qu'un "copain de baise" et peut-être quelques crans plus hauts qu'une prostituée.

Ianto n'est pas dupe. Il sait exactement ce qu'il est pour Jack. Et il a accepté cela à l'instant où il s'est offert au Capitaine. Il savait que ce n'était rien de plus que du sexe pratique. Il était seulement un trou chaud à baiser pour que Jack mette sa bite dedans quand il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec les complications et les formalités pour tirer un coup avec des étrangers. Et pourtant cela signifie beaucoup plus pour Ianto. Le Gallois est amoureux de Jack. Il l'adore. Il est loyal et fidèle à l'excès. Toute son existence est à la disposition de l'immortel. Jack lui a donné une nouvelle raison de vivre après Lisa et il ne va pas foutre cela en l'air. Il est convaincu que Jack a besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de Jack et il supporte donc tout ça.

Jack peut l'appeler par tous les noms de la planète pendant les rapports sexuels s'il le souhaite Enfin, peut-être pas Owen. Même Ianto a ses limites. Son humour pince-sans rire prend le relais l'espace d'un instant. Peut-être qu'il devrait proposer des jeux de rôle à Jack. Il pourrait porter des Converses avec son costume, ça le ferait plus ou moins ressembler au Docteur. Une perruque noire pourrait faire songer à une parodie glauque de Gwen. À cette pensée Ianto émet un petit reniflement, légèrement dégouté par cette image mentale assez perturbante. Peut-être une veste rouge et une bouteille d'alcool pour jouer John Hart. Cependant il ne pourra jamais être aussi bravache que l'ex Agent du Temps, dieu l'en garde! Et pour ce qui est de Sahara...Ianto n'ose pas y toucher.

Il est tiré de sa rêverie par Jack en train de s'éclaircir la voix. Le jeune Gallois se retourne pour découvrir le Capitaine qui le regarde d'un air lubrique et un sourire charmeur. Tandis que l'autre homme s'approche de lui, Ianto se demande qui il voit. Sera t-il le Docteur tant attendu, la désirable Gwen, l'exaspérant John, la bien-aimée Sahara ou bien lui sera t-il permis de rester simplement Ianto?

.

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre du chapitre: "Moratorium" par Alanis Morissette._

_._

2- Moratorium

.

À l'inverse des autres, Ianto ne blâma pas Jack pour être parti. Cela lui fit mal, oui, mais il ne le blâma pas, contrairement à Owen, amer et en colère. Pas non plus de silence indigné à l'exemple de Tosh. Et il ne se sentait certainement pas bouleversé, maussade et trahi comme Gwen. Pas que Ianto se soit senti coupable, comme s'ils méritaient d'être abandonnés. Dieu sait qu'ils venaient juste de trahir leur Capitaine et presque détruit le monde en poursuivant des fantômes. Donc de l'avis de Ianto ils n'avaient pas le droit de rejeter l'immortel parce qu'il était parti sans dire un mot.

Quand Jack revint en se pavanant, tout sourire et tout charme, Ianto ne fut pas surpris. Soulagé, oui, mais pas surpris. La révélation qu'il était avec le Docteur n'était pas nouvelle non plus. Ianto s'en était douté après avoir découvert que Jack avait disparu. Le Gallois ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, la "confession" du Capitaine: "Je suis revenu pour toi" en réponse à sa question ou la correction instantanée qui avait suivi: "Pour vous tous" avec Jack regardant Gwen dans les yeux. Agacé de s'être permis ce moment d'illusion, le jeune homme comprit que les choses n'avaient pas changé. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était s'il était toujours d'accord avec ça.

John Hart débarqua comme une mauvaise surprise. L'arrogant Agent du Temps transforma les retrouvailles de Jack et Ianto en véritable cauchemar. Quand Jack présenta John Hart, Ianto devina qui il était. Le Capitaine avait à plusieurs reprises déjà prononcé le nom de cet homme au lit. Durant le peu de temps où il eu l'opportunité de connaitre Hart il comprit l'animosité de Jack à l'égard de son ancien amant. John était irréfléchi, vulgaire, présomptueux, un menteur compulsif et un enfoiré égocentrique. Le jeune Gallois n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Jack avait bien pu trouver à cet homme. Il se posa des questions sur les gouts de l'immortel question partenaires.

Malgré toute cette histoire où John les avait mené en bateau, Ianto eut une lueur d'espoir quand Jack lui proposa un rencart. Peut-être qu'après tout les choses allaient changer. Cet espoir se fana au moment où John Hart disparut, du moins physiquement. Ianto allait bientôt découvrir que l'Agent du Temps avait laissé une trace vivace dans l'esprit de Jack. Quand les autres membres de l'équipe rentrèrent chez eux il s'attarda dans le Hub avec le Capitaine, voulant s'assurer que ce dernier allait bien. Les mots d'adieu de John semblaient avoir choqué profondément l'immortel. Quand Ianto essaya de le réconforter il fut récompensé en servant une fois encore d'exutoire à l'angoisse et à la frustration de Jack.

Et c'est ainsi que leur première retrouvaille après le retour de l'immortel se termina avec un Ianto très en colère et sexuellement meurtri, et pas de façon plaisante. Jack avait matraqué le cul du jeune homme tout en jurant et maudissant Hart. Il fallut toute la dignité et la maitrise de soi de Ianto pour qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer, pas seulement à cause de la douleur d'être pris si rudement après des mois d'abstinence, mais à cause de l'injustice de la situation. Il avait espéré sinon des retrouvailles sincères avec son capitaine au moins une bonne nuit de sexe torride et époustouflant. Mais il ressentit presque un sentiment de viol. Cela n'avait pas été consensuel. De plus on aurait pu argumenter qu'il n'avait pas donné son consentement pour une séance de BDSM.

Une fois que ce fut terminé Ianto enfila ses vêtements, s'arrêta et fit face à Jack.

-Peut-être aurais-tu dû accepter sa proposition d'orgie. Cela prit l'ex Agent du Temps au dépourvu. Il regarda Ianto bouche bée, l'air interrogateur. Je suis certain que cela ne l'aurait pas gêné que tu poignardes son cul à mort avec ta bite, précisa Ianto d'un ton impassible en s'éloignant aussi dignement que possible d'une démarche claudicante, conséquence de la fureur sexuelle de Jack.

Il était heureux de porter des costumes au travail. Les couches de vêtements cacheraient facilement les ecchymoses.

Après cela les choses revinrent à la normale. Jack sembla avoir saisi l'allusion et s'abstint d'apporter le fantôme de Jones Hart à la foule composant leurs jeux. Ianto était satisfait de leurs rapports sexuels occasionnels dans lesquels pour une fois il figurait comme le principal objet de plaisir de Jack. Quand Tommy Brockless fut ramené à la vie pour son check-up annuel Ianto s'inquiéta un peu. Tommy rendait toujours Jack nostalgique de cette époque de guerres et de Sahara. Il trouvait ironique que pour un homme venant du futur Jack soit tellement hanté par le passé. Toutefois le Gallois fut surpris quand l'immortel admit qu'il n'aurait pas échangé le fait de rester chez lui dans son propre temps pour les amours qu'il avait connu tout au long de son grand voyage. Bien qu'il sache que l'autre homme se référait au Docteur et à Sahara, Ianto se permit de croire qu'il avait une place parmi ceux que Jack avait aimé au fil du temps. Par ailleurs Ianto fut heureux quand le Capitaine se tourna vers lui en quête de réconfort et cette nuit-la ils partagèrent un rapport sexuel très intense et doux. Ce n'était pas faire l'amour mais ce n'était pas non plus un plan cul et le plus important était que c'était Ianto que Jack voyait au lit et non Sahara. Et pour une fois tout se passa bien entre eux.

Jusqu'à ce que la réalité des fiançailles de Gwen repoussent les limites de la patience de Jack. Ianto quitta la pièce quand Jack et Gwen s'affrontèrent au sujet de la collision entre la vie normale de la jeune femme et les exigences de travail de Torchwood. La tension sexuelle entre eux deux lui donnait la nausée et il savait que plus tard il serait le réceptacle de cette tension comme il deviendrait Gwen Cooper dans le regard de Jack une fois de plus quand ils seraient au lit. Ianto ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voyait en Jack. Lui-même voyait les mêmes choses. Jack représentait tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer. Il était intelligent, énergique, beau à crever et un dieu du sexe. Mais le Gallois ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Gwen égoïste. Elle avait un merveilleux fiancé mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle voulait aussi Jack. Ce n'était pas juste mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire remarquer, pas à Jack et certainement pas à Gwen.

Avec l'introduction de Rhys dans le Hub Jack sentit sa position de Male Alpha menacée et Ianto observa avec amusement les deux hommes engagés dans le concours de "celui qui pissera le plus loin". Quand Rhys sortit du Hub comme un héros avec Gwen sur ses talons Jack se retourna vers Ianto pour ré-établir sa dominance. Après avoir dans son esprit baisé Gwen jusqu'à l'amener à se soumettre, le jeune homme lui apporta une tasse de café. Tout en posant le mug sur le bureau du Capitaine il lui dit calmement:

-Vous savez, monsieur, au lieu de brandir le mètre-ruban la prochaine fois que Gwen, Rhys et vous serez dans la même pièce vous devriez utiliser ces phéromones aliens que Owen utilise en douce quand il sort en boite. J'estime que ce serait une meilleure façon de traiter une tension sexuelle non résolue.

S'il y avait une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix il la masqua avec un sourire même si Jack le foudroya du regard pour avoir suggéré la partie à trois. Tout en quittant le bureau, le jeune homme sentit que ses paroles et le fait d'avoir servi un décaféiné à Jack étaient justifiés.

Lorsque Martha Jones passa le sas de Torchwood Trois elle apporta avec elle le fantôme du Docteur. Jack n'avait pas proféré le nom du Seigneur du Temps depuis des mois, pas depuis qu'il était revenu. Cela avait fait croire à Ianto que le Capitaine avait surmonté son béguin pour le Docteur. Ça lui avait donné l'espoir qu'un jour il surmonterait aussi son engouement pour Gwen jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Sahara et Ianto-lui-même. Il savait que Jack ne laisserait jamais complètement partir cette dernière.

La nostalgie était de retour chez Jack et Ianto découvrit qu'il ne pouvait plus prétendre être d'accord avec cette situation. Chaque fois qu'ils eurent des rapports sexuels, tout au long de la durée du séjour de Martha l'image du Docteur escamota le corps de Ianto. À ce moment le Gallois cessa de faire semblant de participer à l'acte. Il restait simplement allongé, ou penché, cela dépendait, comme une poupée et laissait Jack exécuter ses fantasmes, être Gwen ou le Docteur. Parfois Ianto aurait aimé que Jack appelle quelqu'un d'autre au lit. Si ce n'était lui alors de nouveau John Hart, ou Owen, même Janet aurait été moins bouleversant, moins dégoutant, moins douloureux. Il restait inerte, ne répondait pas aux contacts de l'autre homme et ne jouissait plus jamais. Ce fut à la suite d'un de ces rapports insatisfaisant où Jack feignit de baiser le Docteur que Ianto exprima une pensée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la nouvelle réapparition du Seigneur du Temps dans le lit du Capitaine:

-C'est pourquoi tu es revenu vers nous. Tu n'avais pas besoin de retourner vers lui, tu l'as rapporté avec toi.

Ianto n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Jack le savait très bien. Le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné de ne pas avoir de réponse, il n'en attendait pas.

Avec l'imminence du mariage, Gwen fut au centre du "jeu de rôle au plumard", comme l'avait baptisé Ianto dans son esprit. Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé quand tout d'abord ils ne furent pas invités à la noce, heureux à la pensée qu'il ne serait pas témoin de la bouderie de Jack. Il était pressé que le jour arrive et espérait que l'absence de Gwen pendant sa lune de miel permettrait à l'immortel de se recentrer et que son désir pour la Galloise refroidirait une fois qu'elle serait devenue madame Williams. Mais vu la tournure des événements ils finirent en plein dedans. Ianto maudit son sort quand il se retrouva en train d'acheter une nouvelle robe de mariée. Devoir supporter le commentaire humiliant du vendeur fut la cerise sur le gâteau. La tristesse et la déception qui irradiaient de Jack tandis que Gwen prononçait ses vœux ne firent qu'accroitre la mauvaise humeur de Ianto. Quand il vit Jack danser avec Gwen, la regardant tendrement dans les yeux, le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour. Il abandonna le matériel de DJ et se dirigea vers eux, résolu à faire valoir sa place comme amant du Capitaine. Mais quand il éloigna Gwen de Jack il n'y eu aucun regard énamouré pour lui. Le Capitaine leva les yeux aux ciel, une façon de dire que Ianto était ridiculement puéril.

Après l'opération nettoyage le découragement submergea Ianto. Il chercha refuge dans ses fonctions de factotum de Torchwood. Tandis que Owen et Tosh rentraient chez eux et que Jack se refugiait dans son bureau, Ianto déchargea le cadavre du Nostrovite du SUV et l'emporta à la morgue. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau du Capitaine pour voir si ce dernier avait besoin de quelque chose avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Il remarqua la photo sur le bureau. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Jack se glissa derrière lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa de doux baisers sur son cou. Il n'y avait rien qu'il souhaitait plus que s'abandonner à l'étreinte de l'autre homme mais l'attitude de Jack laissait penser que ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait en ce moment. C'était trop tôt pour en être certain mais l'archiviste s'attendait à que ce soient Gwen ou Sahara. Ou bien peut-être les deux s'ils avaient une rencontre à deux rounds comme c'était souvent le cas quand Jack n'arrivait pas à se décider pour l'une ou l'autre.

Mais il n'était ni l'une ni l'autre et ce fut avec détermination qu'il repoussa Jack.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, je pense que vous arriverez à "vous occuper" avec une pizza, laissa t-il tomba d'un ton impersonnel, faisant ainsi savoir à l'immortel qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Gwen sur la piste de danse et qu'il en éprouvait un fort ressentiment.

Jack hésita un instant puis tendit le bras de nouveau.

-Ianto...

Mais le jeune homme réduisit au silence la tentative de séduction verbale avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer.

-Monsieur, nous avons pourchassé une mère alien psychopathe toute la journée, j'ai fait le DJ et joué à la fée du mariage toute la nuit. Je suis crevé et pas d'humeur à baiser tout en jouant à un de vos jeux de rôle. Maintenant si vous n'avez besoin de rien je vais rentrer chez moi. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Ianto dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se retourner encore une fois afin de revoir l'expression de stupéfaction sur le visage de Jack tandis qu'il marchait loin du lit de mensonges de ce dernier pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois.

.

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapitre 3

_Titre du chapitre: Tears and Rain par James Blunt_

_._

3-Tears and Rain

.

Jack sait ce qu'il fait. Il le savait dès le départ. Il n'est pas aussi insensible que ce qu'il parait. Mais même s'il est conscient de ses actions et de ses conséquences ça ne veut pas dire qu'il le fait exprès. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il a toujours été et sera toujours un dragueur. Mais il doit admettre que là n'est pas le problème. S'il s'était limité à flirter il n'y aurait déjà pas de souci. Mais Ianto ne rend pas cela plus simple.

Jack avait désiré Ianto à l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas seulement son visage, son corps, ni même son accent qui mis tous ensemble faisait qu'il avait tout pour plaire. Et tout cela magnifiquement enveloppé dans des costumes sur mesure. Non. Plus que tout, cela avait été son opiniâtreté, son maintien plein de dignité, l'empressement qu'il avait mis pour prêter main-forte à l'ex-Agent du Temps. Tout cela avait attiré Jack.

En vérité il soupçonnait que ce gosse avait des problèmes psychologiques. Quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait cherché à se faire engager de nouveau par Torchwood après avoir survécu à Canary Wharf ? Jack avait songé que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le Syndrome de Stockholm. Il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas vraiment cela mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ianto n'avait pas seulement des problèmes psychologiques mais beaucoup de bagages émotionnels. Mais ni cette déplaisante affaire avec la Cyberwoman, ni même le profond sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti avaient atténué le désir de Jack. Cela avait rendu Ianto bien plus réel, beaucoup plus humain. Et Jack était attiré par tout ce qui était humain.

Il fut plus que surpris quand Ianto s'offrit à lui. Jack avait pensé qu'après avoir éliminé Lisa toutes les chances d'avoir Ianto dans son lit s'en étaient allées. Il n'allait donc pas refuser ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une occasion unique et accepta avec joie. Comment aurait-il pu dire non? Il exulta quand cela devint régulier. Il s'interrogea au sujet des conséquences sur leurs équilibres émotionnels mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il estimait qu'ils en avaient besoin, comme une sorte de catharsis pour libérer leur rancœur.

Jack se rappelait cette nuit par cœur. Cela avait été la première fois de Ianto avec un homme. Le Gallois était nerveux. À plusieurs reprises Jack avait pensé qu'il allait s'enfuir en courant mais le jeune homme était également déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Ça avait été maladroit et gauche mais amusant. Ce que Ianto manquait en technique il le compensait en ardeur. C'était le cœur du problème. Ianto s'efforçait toujours de plaire. Il anticipait vos désirs et offrait en conséquence le meilleur de lui même. Que ce soit dans les domaine, selon les besoins, du café ou du sexe.

Jack aimait le sexe. Pour un Gallois conservateur et bien élevé, Ianto s'était révélé être un copain de baise absolument incroyable. Alors pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas suffit? Il était toujours disposé à essayer les "innovations" de Jack, comme il aimait les appeler. Ianto n'était jamais ennuyeux. Il était spirituel, serviable, docile. Il avait une personnalité assez malléable, surtout quand il s'agissait de pourvoir aux besoins de Jack et ce dernier avait considéré cela comme normal. Et c'était ainsi que ce gâchis avait commencé. Jack s'était laissé emporter. Il matérialisait ses besoins sexuels et émotionnels sur Ianto, n'étant pas assez prétentieux pour essayer de nier qu'il y avait effectivement des sentiments entrant en jeu. Homme à tout faire au Hub, Ianto l'était devenu dans la chambre à coucher de l'immortel. Il était maintenant la scène sur laquelle Jack jouait tous ses fantasmes sexuels.

Le Capitaine n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, fantasmer sur une personne pendant qu'il en baisait une autre. Il avait toujours été très conscient des désirs et du plaisir de ses partenaires. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela maintenant, à Ianto entre tous. Il se disait que c'était la faute de l'archiviste. Tout cela venait de cette putain de capacité qu'il avait de pourvoir aux besoins des autres de façon anonyme et désintéressée. De la même façon qu'il laissait le dossier dont vous aviez justement besoin sur votre bureau, apportait le café ou livrait quelque information utile et retournait à ses affaires. Il était également très bon pour agir de façon" invisible" au lit. Il était peu exigeant, n'attendait rien, acceptait tout ce qui était donné et offrait à son tour tout ce qu'il avait.

Tout commença quand le désir de Jack pour le Docteur le submergea. Quand Ianto lui offrit le réconfort Jack le compara avec le Docteur. Ils portaient tous les deux des costumes (cependant Ianto les portait plus gracieusement), ils étaient tous les deux vifs d'esprit et intelligents. Finalement l'image du Seigneur du Temps se superposa à celle de Ianto et Jack oublia momentanément avec qui il était en train de baiser. La première fois Jack se sentit embarrassé, même coupable. Il s'était attendu à ce que Ianto se mette en colère et l'envoie bouler. Mais le Gallois laissa passer et ne mentionna jamais cet incident. Une erreur pardonnée et oubliée. Jack pris cela comme une permission. Par la suite le Docteur se superposa plusieurs fois à Ianto.

Jack n'était pas sûr de savoir comment John Hart était arrivé dans tout cela. Il se rappelait être entré dans une colère noire, sur le point d'exploser et redevenir l'impitoyable Agent du Temps qu'il avait été. Il avait comme d'habitude canalisé ses sentiments en énergie sexuelle. Il était trop tard pour chercher le sexe ailleurs et Ianto avait une fois de plus offert de lui changer les idées. Mais Jack se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa colère sur Ianto, même en baisant. La pensée lui vint qu'il avait toujours été en mesure d'évacuer sa colère avec John Hart. Il pouvait pilonner le cul de ce dingue d'Agent du Temps sans s'en soucier et par dessus le marché ce dernier appréciait énormément. C'est là qu'il remarqua que les yeux de Ianto étaient du même bleu que ceux de John, qu'ils avaient la même carrure et les cheveux bruns. En un instant le doux Ianto se transforma dans sa tête en insupportable John et Jack libera son besoin refoulé de violence sur le jeune homme. Une fois encore, bien qu'un peu effrayé Ianto prit cela avec grâce et Jack vit une fois de plus ses besoins satisfaits par le factotum.

Crier le nom de Gwen pour la première fois avait autant surpris Jack que Ianto. Il n'échappa pas à Jack que Ianto était devenu flasque à l'instant où il le prononça. Par conséquent ce fut donc aussi la première fois que Jack n'arriva pas à mener son partenaire à terme. Cela l'embarrassa mais c'était la seule manière de soulager la passion que la Galloise réveillait en lui sans intervenir dans sa relation avec Rhys. Ce n'était pas si important puisqu'elle couchait avec Owen mais pour il ne savait quelle raison il ne voulait pas devenir lui-même la cause de son infidélité. Ianto avait pris soin de son autre besoin et il ne se soucierait certainement pas d'avoir un rôle de plus à jouer.

Comment ou pourquoi Jack arrivait à superposer l'image de Sahara sur Ianto était quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas faire face. Les implications de ce que cela pourrait révéler sur ses sentiments envers Ianto l'effrayait. Et même s'il n'en avait pas été informé par ce dernier Jack se doutait de ce que Ianto ressentait pour lui.

Jack prit plus conscience de cela à son retour de l'année qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Il remarqua le changement en Ianto. Il n'était pas indifférent à la détresse du jeune homme. Il voulait arranger les choses. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été juste mais le Gallois ne s'était jamais plaint, pas de vive voix. Du moins jusqu'à présent.

De toute l'équipe Ianto semblait être le seul qui ne l'ait pas jugé, le seul qui ne lui en avait pas voulu pour son absence; Jack lui en était reconnaissant. Même s'il se rendait compte que quelque chose avait changé chez le jeune archiviste, il pensait qu'ils pourraient reprendre là où ils en étaient restés. Après tout, leur dynamique, même dysfonctionnelle marchait bien pour eux. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait.

**oooooooooo**

Les retombées laissées dans le sillage de John Hart lui prouvèrent le contraire. Jack avait vu rouge et tout ce qu'il désirait était de mettre John en pièce. Ianto se trouvait à portée de main et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Ce fut toutefois la première fois qu'il émit une opinion sur le sujet. Après le commentaire glacial au sujet de John se fichant d'être baisé à mort Jack regarda Ianto s'éloigner en boitant, ne sachant plus trop bien s'il avait entendu le Gallois murmurer son safeword. Il n'y était pas allé si fort, non? Mais les mouchoirs que Ianto avaient utilisé pour se nettoyer, jetés dans la poubelle, racontaient une autre histoire. Ils étaient tachés non seulement du sperme de Jack mais aussi de sang. Pas de quoi s'alarmer, mais plus que la légère teinte rosâtre qui était normale quand ils pratiquaient un rapport anal un peu violent. C'étaient des taches vraiment rouges qui lui firent réaliser que son pilonnage avait été plus brutal que voulu. Jusque là il n'avait jamais fait saigner Ianto et la pensée qu'il venait de le faire lui fit peur. Il se sentit immensément coupable et se jura de ne plus jamais penser à John hart quand il coucherait avec Ianto. C'était devenu trop dangereux de continuer ce jeu, du moins pour la santé du jeune homme.

Par la suite Jack fit tout son possible pour se rattraper. Il essaya d'arranger les choses entre eux. Il l'invita à sortir. Ils passèrent une super soirée ensemble et recommencèrent aussi souvent que Torchwood et la Faille le permettaient, pas assez souvent à leurs avis. Ianto récupéra la vedette dans le lit de Jack qui se demanda comment il avait pu cesser de l'être. Les rapports sexuels avec le Gallois étaient toujours amusants et satisfaisants.

Quand il firent revivre Tommy Brockless pour ce qui s'avéra être la dernière fois, Jack admit auprès du jeune Gallois qu'il ne regrettait pas le temps passé sur Terre grâce aux nombreux personnes qu'il avait connues, aux différents amours qu'il avait partagé depuis ces cent dernières années. Même si le soldat Tommy Brockless le rendait nostalgique, cela lui faisait également réaliser qu'il devait apprécier le présent. Donc cette nuit là il prit le réconfort qu'offrait Ianto à sa valeur nominale et se permit pour la première fois d'exprimer une part de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme pendant leurs rapports sexuels. Il montra sa vulnérabilité, son envie, son désir, et Ianto répondit de même, le soutenant, le comprenant, offrant une stabilité à laquelle Jack pouvait se raccrocher. Cette nuit là Ianto réveilla la tendresse chez Jack qui réalisa à quel point le jeune homme était adorable. Ce furent les rapports sexuels les plus satisfaisants que Jack avait eu depuis longtemps car il avait non seulement assouvi sa libido mais aussi libéré ses émotions, l'ancrant dans le temps et l'espace. Ils semblaient finalement avoir trouvé un compromis efficace dans leur relation. Pour la première fois tout allait bien entre eux**,** même mieux qu'avant son départ avec le Docteur.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Jack essaya de maintenir la paix avec Ianto aussi longtemps qu'il le put, conscient que le Gallois méritait toute son attention sexuelle, ce qui était la moindre des choses. Mais très vite la réalité du mariage de Gwen leur tomba dessus et les fondations fragiles de leur lien émotionnel en pleine évolution furent secoués durement et s'écroulèrent sous l'accumulation de la pression. Les disputes du capitaine et de la Galloise s'intensifièrent au rythme de son désir pour elle. Elle généra une passion si profonde que Jack put à peine arriver à la fin de la journée sans lui sauter dessus. Et bientôt, presque chaque soir quand Gwen rentrait chez elle retrouver son fiancé, Jack traquait Ianto pour assouvir le feu qu'elle allumait en lui à chaque mot de défi qu'elle lui crachait. Cela n'arrangeait rien que Jack laisse percer de manière si flagrante le désir qu'il ressentait envers elle, ni qu'elle aussi ressente quelque chose de similaire pour le Capitaine.

Les choses ne firent qu'empirer quand Rhys se fraya un chemin dans le Hub, un acte que le Male Alpha en Jack perçut comme un défi. Il se laissa donc emporter dans le concours de " celui qui pisse le plus loin" avec l'autre homme. Quand Gwen prit parti pour les vaillants efforts de chevalerie de Rhys à son égard, Jack chercha l'exutoire le plus proche qu'il puisse trouver, à savoir Ianto Jones. Il ferma les yeux sans difficulté, transforma Ianto en Gwen et entreprit de rétablir sa propriété sur le Hub et ses employés. Se sentant infiniment mieux ( sa bite et son égo indubitablement plus grands), il fut surpris et plus que contrarié quand Ianto souffla sa bonne humeur retrouvée en suggérant une partie à trois entre le Capitaine, Gwen et Rhys. Après avoir pris une gorgée de ce qui s'avéra être une tasse de décaféiné Jack fut assuré que ce n'était pas juste une pointe de l'humour pince-sans-rire typique de Ianto qui expliquait ce commentaire mordant. Le Gallois était véritablement en colère contre lui et, au vu de son comportement récent il ne put l'en blâmer. Mais cela ne le dissuada pas de continuer et il accepta donc avec résignation sa dose de décaféiné chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de Gwen quand il couchait avec Ianto.

Jack pensait que les choses entre eux deux ne pouvaient pas devenir pires jusqu'à ce que Martha réveille de manière inattendue son désir ardent pour le Docteur. Tout partit en vrille pour le Capitaine et il souhaita que le Seigneur du Temps revienne et l'emmène de nouveau. Avec le Docteur Jack n'avait pas à être le héros parce que ce dernier remplissait ce rôle pour lui. Avec le Docteur il n'avait pas eu besoin de sauvegarder les apparences car l'autre homme connaissait chaque aspect de sa personne. Il ne se laissait pas aveugler par ses bons côtés. Au contraire Il se focalisait plus sur les mauvais côtés de Jack. C'était ce qui avait retenu le Capitaine de lui faire des avances. Tout ce que Jack pouvait faire c'était de fantasmer sur lui. Depuis l'arrivée de Martha apportant avec elle le fantôme du Docteur, les séances de sexe avec Ianto se transformèrent en une espèce de frénésie assez trouble avec les images du Docteur et de Gwen luttant pour s'emparer du corps de Ianto.

Jack avait vaguement conscience du manque de réaction de Ianto. Vu l'énergie que le jeune homme mettait pour baiser il aurait pu tout aussi bien être une poupée gonflable. La seule différence entre les deux était que le corps du Gallois était chaud et qu'il pouvait adopter une plus grande variété de positions. Ianto se trouvait une fois de plus réduit à un trou chaud pour que Jack puisse y enfoncer sa bite constamment douloureuse. Jack savait qu'il blessait le jeune homme mais tout ce qui lui importait était de canaliser son bouleversement émotionnel instable en orgasme satisfaisant provoqué par son énergie sexuelle. Pour se noyer dans la béatitude heureuse offerte par l'éjaculation, même si cela ne durait que quelques secondes. Donc quand Ianto quitta son lit une nuit avec des paroles énigmatiques au sujet de l'attachement du Capitaine pour le Docteur, Jack mit sa culpabilité de coté et parvint même à se justifier à ses propres yeux: Ianto ne pouvait surement pas lui en vouloir car c'était la seule façon dont Jack pouvait satisfaire son désir ardent d'être avec le Docteur. Ce dernier n'avait jamais toléré ni accepté les avances du Capitaine. Cela n'avait même pas d'importance que Ianto sache cela.

Jack s'était souvent demandé jusqu'où la tolérance de Ianto pouvait aller. Il semblait avoir une patience infinie. Il fut donc surpris quand il atteignit la limite de cette vertu exceptionnelle chez le jeune homme. Ce ne fut que tardivement que le Capitaine se rendit compte que les événements entourant le mariage de Gwen ne l'avaient pas seulement blessé lui, mais également Ianto; Ce dernier peut-être plus profondément. Quand Ianto sortit de son bureau après avoir refusé pour la première fois de répondre aux besoins de Jack, le Capitaine se laissa tomber sur son siège, stupéfait. Ce n'était pas l'amertume des paroles du Gallois, ni le fait qu'il n'était incontestablement plus dans les bonnes grâces de Ianto qui secouèrent l'ex Agent du Temps. Ce fut l'abattement visible du jeune homme, ses épaules voutées, la douleur et la déception dans ses yeux bleus. Ce fut le froncement de sourcils comme il se battait visiblement pour repousser ses avances. La détermination avec laquelle il se refusa de céder à la folle envie de retomber dans les bras du Capitaine, la douleur de renoncer au lit de Jack, pas seulement pour cette nuit mais aussi toutes les autres. Il avait pris le désir de plaire de Ianto et son acharnement à se rendre utile de manière désintéressée pour acquis, prenant tout ce qu'il offrait mais ne donnant jamais rien en retour et avait pour ainsi dire trop tiré sur la corde. Maintenant Ianto avait décrété un moratoire et Jack se sentit assez déboussolé quand il réalisa que cela faisait vraiment mal.

.

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Chapitre 4

Episode 2-10 : Le dernier souffle

Références à l'épisode 2-05 : Adam

.

_Titre du chapitre: "Not as We" par Alanis Morissette._

.

4- Not as we

.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre les rapports entre Jack et Ianto sont tendus, sinon froids. Bien entendu le jeune homme ne montre aucun signe que les choses sont moins qu'amicales avec le Capitaine. Il agit toujours comme si tout allait bien entre eux quand ils sont en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipe. Le jeune homme répond même aux simulacres de flirt de Jack; Pour leur part les autres pensent qu'ils couchent toujours ensemble. Jack trouve cela admirablement professionnel et infiniment ennuyeux. Il est en rogne à cause de leur séparation et, dans son infinie vanité, le fait de ne pas voir de signes extérieurs prouvant qu'il en est de même pour le Gallois le dérange. Bien qu'en réalité il sache que Ianto est beaucoup plus déchiré que lui. La différence étant que ce dernier a l'incroyable, si ce n'est la malsaine capacité d'intérioriser ses émotions.

Seulement, quand il est seul, Jack peut voir la façade de Ianto se fissurer. Quand les autres sont rentrés et que le jeune homme reste dans le Hub pour nettoyer après eux ou s'occuper de leurs prisonniers, trier les dossiers, les documents , les artefacts extra-terrestres ou quand il le faut éliminer des preuves. Jack, debout depuis son poste d'observation dans la salle de réunion observe Ianto plus bas. Il note la façon dont le jeune homme s'arrête et regarde autour de lui comme s'il était perdu. C'est le moment où d'habitude il en avait terminé pour la soirée, où il retrouvait le lit de l'immortel. Maintenant Ianto erre sans but jusqu'à ce que finalement il revêtisse son manteau et traine les pieds jusqu'au sas de sortie. Jack voit Ianto se détériorer lentement. Il semble être le seul à le noter. Le reste de l'équipe ne remarque pas comme il s'agite nerveusement quand il reste trop longtemps sans rien faire, la façon dont il semble dans l'expectative et mal à l'aise comme s'il ne sait pas quoi faire de lui-même.

Il observe Ianto tourner sans but dans le Hub. Il n'y a rien à nettoyer, rien à archiver; Ianto se plante au milieu et regarde autour de lui, l'air désolé et soupire. Il prend ses affaires et se dirige vers la sortie. Jack est étonné quand le jeune homme s'arrête et jette avec nostalgie un coup d'œil en arrière, à l'endroit où il se tient derrière la vitre. C'est là que Jack prend conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul à chercher le réconfort dans le petit lit du bunker sous son bureau. Il réalise que ces moments d'inactivité qui maintenant le rongent étaient remplis de regards significatifs, de paroles suggestives, de léger flirt qui occupaient le jeune homme entre l'archivage, le café, le nettoyage et la chasse aux Weevils. Juste comme Ianto était son homme à tout faire au lit, il était celui de Ianto.

Il doit trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses avec l'archiviste. Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas répondre aux sentiments de Ianto dans la même mesure mais il ne peut continuer à nier qu'il ressent quelque chose d'autre que de la pure convoitise pour le Gallois. Il lui doit cela et plus encore. Une scène refait surface dans l'esprit de Jack _:" En venant ici ça redonne un sens à ma vie"_*, avait dit Ianto_."Toi!"_ *_._ C'était à moitié soufflé, à moitié murmuré, presque comme une révélation. Il avait levé ses grands yeux bleus vers Jack, l'air si vulnérable, avec tant de désir et d'émotion! le Capitaine s'était penché sur lui et avait embrassé son front tendrement. Jack fronce les sourcils. Il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Quand cela est-il arrivé? Il essaie de se rappeler mais cela reste hors d'atteinte. Pourtant il a l'impression que quelque chose d'important s'est passé entre eux ou bien est-ce son imagination qui lui joue des tours?

oooooooooo

Ianto ajuste sa cravate et lisse des plis imaginaires sur son costume une dernière fois avant de franchir le sas. Il se dirige immédiatement vers la machine à café et quelques instants plus tard porte une tasse de café serré au bureau de Jack. Il peut entendre l'immortel se déplacer dans son bunker en dessous et l'espace d'un instant il flirte avec l'idée de porter le café en bas. Mais il change rapidement d'avis, se souvenant qu'il ne souhaite plus partager l'intimité de Jack, même si cela lui fait mal. Laissant la tasse sur le bureau -l'arome attirera bien le Capitaine à la surface- il entreprend de commencer son travail quotidien avant que les autres n'arrivent. Ses journées se passent dans une espèce de brouillard entre le nettoyage, le café, l'archivage et de temps en temps les alertes de la Faille. Rien pour l'aider à différencier une journée de la veille. Il ne tient même plus dans son journal un semblant clair de dates et d'heures. Il n'écrit plus tous les jours comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant.

Le jeune Gallois se retrouve de plus en plus à errer sans but autour du Hub. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'il réalise qu'il y a une douleur qui lui tiraille le ventre... _"Comme si mon estomac est plein de rats"_. Ianto est effrayé par cette pensée familière qui vient de nouveau de lui traverser l'esprit. Il maudit sa propre stupidité et sa faiblesse. Il s'est encore permis de laisser toute sa vie tourner autour d'une seule personne. Seulement dans ce cas au lieu de Lisa c'est le Capitaine Harkness.

Maintenant qu'il n'a plus le Capitaine il se retrouve comme quand il a perdu définitivement Lisa. Comment se fait-il que les relations sexuelles avec l'immortel soient devenues sa seule raison de vivre? Comment ce contact physique peut-il avoir tant d'importance qu'il définit non seulement sa place dans l'équipe de Torchwood, mais aussi son seul but dans l'existence? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point le rôle qu'avait le Capitaine dans sa vie était important. Jack le faisait rire, rougir, flirter. Les baisers de Jack le faisaient se sentir aimé. Le sexe avec l'immortel lui donnait l'impression d'être plus qu'un teaboy, d'être nécessaire; Cela lui faisait oublier qu'il n'avait rien en dehors de Torchwood. S'endormir la nuit dans les bras de Jack lui donnait l'impression d'un chez lui. Les baisers brulants volés dans les archives, les petites rencontres furtives dans les cellules le faisaient se sentir vivant, toujours jeune.

Maintenant le regard perçant de Jack lui fait mal. La bouche souriante et les mains expressives provoquent un désir ardent et douloureux. Désormais il se sent détaché de tout, engourdi et las. Très très las. _"C'est comme si le monde s'écroulait"_*_,_ La pensée vient de traverser son esprit. Cela semble trop familier pour être fortuit, mais ce qui est nouveau c'est l'image qui l'accompagne : Il est assis dans la salle de réunion. Jack se penche sur lui et dépose un tendre baiser sur son front. Mais il n'arrive pas à faire un lien entre cette image et sa mémoire. Il n'y a rien à ce sujet dans son journal; Il aurait surement consigné des notes là-dessus. Mais cela n'est jamais arrivé, pense t-il.

Jack sait que Ianto ne sait plus comment essayer de l'éviter quand il invite juste Gwen et Owen au cinéma à l'Electro. Jack est certain que l'archiviste a perçu l'ironie de la situation quand cette soirée destinée à l'éviter se transforme en nuit de travail à ses côtés. Jack commence à s'inquiéter car le cas présent semble affecter personnellement Ianto. Si bien que le jeune homme ne répond même pas à un trait d'esprit de Gwen au sujet du besoin des "connaissances locales" de Ianto, une petite pique évidente sur leur supposée relation. Il est stupéfait que le film et ses personnages touchent Ianto si profondément. Le jeune homme éprouve réellement de la compassion pour ces êtres piégés dans le temps et l'espace d'un bout de film. Jack est heureux que l'animosité envers lui se mêle à la sympathie quand Ianto est frappé, pas pour la première fois par le triste sort du Capitaine, par la façon dont il est figé dans le temps et l'espace, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Mais il y a autre chose dans cette histoire qui secoue Ianto. Il semble avoir un penchant pour les victimes, spécialement les enfants. Il veut désespérément les sauver. Il gère les dommages collatéraux et les victimes de la Faille sans indifférence mais avec détachement. Il le faut. S'il doit pleurer sur chaque victime de la Faille, sur chaque vie qu'ils ne peuvent sauver ils devraient le mettre dans un asile de fous sans plus tarder. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois les Voyageurs de la Nuit et leurs victimes touchent la corde sensible en lui et le laissent déprimé et vulnérable.

Quand il se met à pleuvoir Ianto rit intérieurement. Comme de bien entendu ses deux compagnons se plaignent. Le Gallois ne sait pas pourquoi il leur a demandé de venir avec lui et encore moins pourquoi ils ont accepté. Il est trop nerveux pour rester seul chez lui et le Hub est hors de question. Il a besoin d'être aussi loin que possible de Jack. L'autre homme lui manque, plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre, plus qu'il s'y attendait. Il craint que s'il reste près de lui il ne finisse par céder au regard insistant de Jack, à ses sourires d'excuses et à ses phéromones. Il ne peut pas se permettre de tomber de nouveau dans le lit de l'autre homme. Pas comme avant. Il déteste l'admettre mais il a besoin de plus que ce que Jack est disposé à offrir. Donc il se trouve là, trempé jusqu'aux os avec Gwen et Owen en train de se plaindre avant même qu'ils ne soient arrivé au ciné. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils réalisent que le film est non seulement en noir et blanc mais aussi muet. Là ils vont vraiment râler.

Ils ont en effet râlé et gémi mais ce qui fait vraiment pousser à Ianto un long soupir douloureux est le fait que sa soirée dehors se transforme en nuit de travail avec le Capitaine Jack Harkness en personne.

oooooooooo

C'est amusant de voir le jeune homme tentant d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. S'il n'en avait pas vu d'autres il serait vraiment paniqué. Mais maintenant Ianto est comme eux tous. Il adore ça, le danger l'excite. Quand ils trouvent les victimes des Voyageurs de la Nuit, Ianto se demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas essayé de lui faire la même chose à leur première évasion du film. Comme pour les autres victimes le teaboy ressent de la sympathie pour eux. Mais les deux enfants si proches en âge de ses propres neveu et nièce lui brisent pratiquement le cœur. S'ils ne les arrêtent pas, cela pourrait arriver à d'autres familles, aux siens aussi.

Il est tellement inquiet qu'il laisse échapper qu'il connait l'établissement psychiatrique de Providence Park. Dieu merci, Jack ne fait pas de commentaire à ce sujet. Quand ils discutent avec Christina et voient à quel point elle est affectée, même dans la vieillesse, Ianto ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si la seule chose que fait le passé est de faire ressortir le présent dans le seul et unique but de nous faire du mal. Pourquoi les Voyageurs de la Nuit, à l'instar de Jack s'accrochent-ils tant au passé? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas se réjouir de l'avenir? Lui a mis une croix sur le passé; Il n'a pas oublié Lisa mais il a tourné la page et a continué son chemin comme Jack lui a conseillé à lui et aussi assez ironiquement à John Hart. Mais le Capitaine semble incapable de le faire lui-même. Fais ce que je dis mais ne fais pas ce que je fais!

Finalement ils n'arrivent à sauver qu'une seule pauvre âme. Ianto retient sa respiration comme Jack retourne l'enfant. Il ne peut s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes quand le garçon revient à la vie. Ils sont parvenus à le sauver mais le désir égoïste de personnes pour le temps passé lui a volé sa famille. Il est désormais seul au monde. Généralement le jeune Gallois gère tout seul le stockage dans les archives, ne faisant confiance à personne avec son système élaboré et assez compliqué de classement. Mais cette fois-là il ne parvient pas à garder son masque stoïque et laisse Jack s'occuper de la maudite fiole. Il ne peut même pas supporter de regarder cette chose. En quittant le bureau de Jack il se sent comme si les victimes des Voyageurs de la Nuit, ces fantômes du passé -Le passé de Jack plus que le sien- l'ont laissé vidé, desséché et à peine vivant dans un sillage de larmes et de pluie.

.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

*Episode 2-05 Adam


	5. Chapitre 5

_Titre du chapitre: " Good Enough" par Evanescence._

.

5-Good Enough

.

Jack fronça les sourcils en observant Ianto quitter son bureau. Le jeune homme était manifestement bouleversé. Devait-il le poursuivre et le réconforter ou bien le laisser seul? Après tout il était allé à l'Electro dans le but de s'éloigner de lui. Mais en y réfléchissant, depuis qu'il connaissait Ianto il avait laissé ce dernier seul trop souvent. Chaque fois que Jack avait eu besoin de réconfort, qu'il était hanté par les taches pratiquement insurmontables de Torchwood, chaque fois qu'il revenait à la vie tout tremblant Ianto avait toujours été là pour lui et jamais le contraire. Il savait quand Jack avait besoin de lui et il ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond. Même avant qu'ils ne commencent à coucher ensemble le jeune homme avait été là pour le soutenir, comme quand Estelle avait été noyée par les soi-disant fées, quand il les avait laissé prendre la petite Jasmine pour sauver le monde. Même si à l'époque la mort de Lisa ne remontait qu'à quelques semaines, Ianto n'avait pas blâmé Jack d'avoir rendu la petite fille aux fées. Il s'était montré compatissant et compréhensif.

Et Jack avait omis de lui rendre la pareille. Après avoir tué Lisa il l'avait laissé désemparé face à sa culpabilité et sa douleur. Aux Brecon Beacons il avait négligé un Ianto presque battu à mort au profit d'une Gwen émotionnellement secouée. Pourtant elle n'avait pas été "attendrie" et presque "saignée", elle n'avait pas vu les corps gardés au frais par les cannibales, elle n'était pas venue au travail le jour suivant avec des meurtrissures profondes, une commotion cérébrale persistante, les côtes fêlées et des cauchemars remplis de gens essayant de la dévorer vivante; Ianto l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas couru dans le lit d'Owen-Dieu merci-Il n'avait pas réclamé d'assistance médicale, juste quelques analgésiques. Il n'avait cherché nulle part du réconfort ou un refuge pour soulager les horreurs qui persistaient dans sa mémoire et Jack ne le lui avait pas offert. Plus récemment quand Gwen avait fait des pieds et des mains pour sauver Rhys Jack n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour sauver Ianto pris en otage avec le fiancé de la Galloise. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé quand un homme avait tenu une arme contre la tête du jeune homme. Chaque fois, sans exception, Jack ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur pour soutenir ou réconforter Ianto.

Il est temps d'arrêter de faire semblant, même si le Capitaine savait que ça allait lui faire du mal à long terme lorsque Ianto aurait soit vieillit soit serait victime d'une mort prématurée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions à Torchwood. Mais Ianto s'était déjà immiscé dans le cœur de Jack comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait depuis plus d'un demi siècle. Il partit à la recherche de son archiviste et le trouva assis sur le canapé sous les lettres du mot "Torchwood", serrant dans ses mains une tasse de café fumant, le regard perdu dans le vide. Une seconde tasse était posée sur un plateau sur la table basse. Comme si Ianto avait voulu la lui porter et finalement abandonné l'idée ou s'il avait su ou espéré que Jack viendrait. Le Capitaine n'en était pas sûr mais il décida de prendre cela comme une invitation et s'approcha du jeune homme troublé.

Il prit la tasse qu'il présumait être pour lui et s'assit près de Ianto. Pas aussi près qu'il l'aurait fait auparavant mais tout de même suffisamment pour qu'on soit en droit de se demander si cela était encore politiquement correct. Ianto remua un peu. Il tremblait presque. Est-il si sensible aux phéromones du 51ème siècle? Jack prit une gorgée de boisson brulante. Cela lui réchauffa l'intérieur et l'aida à se préparer pour la suite.

-Comment vas-tu, Ianto ?

La question lui donna une sensation de déjà-vu. Le Gallois ouvrit la bouche mais sembla se raviser. Jack se dit qu'il pourrait bien ne pas répondre.

-J'ai été mieux...monsieur, répondit-il finalement d'un ton monocorde, ajoutant le dernier mot presque après coup.

La manière formelle de s'adresser à lui fit grimacer Jack mais pas autant que la réponse elle-même. C'était manifestement l'euphémisme de l'année mais au moins ce n'est pas l'automatique "ça va bien "qui est le plus souvent un mensonge caractérisé.

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Est-ce que tu ...veux en parler, se lança t-il.

-Pas particulièrement, répondit Ianto en regardant droit devant lui.

-Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Le capitaine se félicita d'être parvenu à dire cela sans aucune trace de sous-entendu.

-Jack, quoique tu essayes de faire tu n'y es pas obligé.

Le jeune homme déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et se tourna pour regarder le Capitaine. Ce dernier sembla offensé et se retrouva sans savoir quoi dire. Il posa à son tour sa tasse sur la table.

-J'essaye de t'aider, de te dire que tu n'as pas à tout faire tout seul. Et tu as raison, je n'y suis pas obligé mais je le veux. Ces derniers mots sonnaient presque comme une supplique et à ce moment-là Jack réalisa qu'il n'est pas loin de supplier. Je t'en prie, Ianto laisse-moi te montrer que je...

-Que tu quoi, Jack? Que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Le Capitaine ne fut pas étonné que Ianto lise en lui si facilement. Je le savais depuis le début, je ne suis pas débile, précisa le jeune homme avec un peu de tendresse dans la voix. À quoi ça servirait-il, Jack? Une autre partie de jambes en l'air pour oublier cinq minutes toute cette merde et à quel point ça fait mal et puis quoi? Je ne peux plus faire ça.

-Je sais, Ianto, c'est pourquoi je...

Il essaya de s'expliquer mais Ianto lui coupa la parole.

-Tu sais, je comprends, je sais pourquoi tu m'as gardé à distance. Dieu sait que je ferai pareil si j'étais toi. Ce que je ne peux plus supporter c'est d'être utilisé comme une poupée gonflable sans visage que tu peux remplacer par n'importe quel masque que tu adaptes selon ton fantasme. Je me fiche que tu m'utilises juste pour baiser. Je ne demande pas de romance, mais j'ai assez de dignité et de respect de moi-même pour vouloir être au moins reconnu comme le putain de mec avec qui tu baises.

-Je suis tellement désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller si loin.

Ianto laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

-Je sais, c'était plus de ma faute que de la tienne.

L'ex Agent du Temps fut consterné d'entendre cela.

-J'aurais dû mettre le holà à ça dès le début, la première fois que cela s'est produit. Mais je me suis convaincu que c'était juste une fois. Quand ça a continué je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que tu avais eu une vie plus merdique que n'importe qui au monde alors qui j'étais pour m'opposer à tes fantasmes? Si je pouvais vivre sans Lisa, je pouvais certainement vivre avec le fait que tu m'appelais "Gwen" quand nous baisions. J'aurais dû être d'accord avec ça. Baiser c'est baiser. Cela n'aurait pas dû être si difficile, si douloureux. J'aurai dû... Ianto avala la boule coincée dans sa gorge, les yeux pleins de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait ses pensées sur le sujet à haute voix, et à Jack en plus. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dû faire; Chaque fois que je regarde en arrière je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu faire autrement.

-Ianto, c'est moi qui aurait dû faire autrement. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je veux...non, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes une chance de réparer les choses.

-Je ne suis pas cassé, Jack!

Le Capitaine poussa un long soupir. Il avait envie de lui demander s'il en était sûr mais il n'est pas là pour parler des problèmes psychologiques qu'avait manifestement l'autre homme.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas cassé. Je voudrais me rattraper. Je t'ai traité injustement. Je t'ai utilisé pour répondre à des besoins que je croyais ne pouvoir être comblés à moins que ce soit avec la personne qui avait dès le départ provoqué ces sentiments. Des sentiments que j'ai nié avoir eu pendant longtemps. J'ai pu fixer ces besoins sur toi parce que tu es si malléable, si désireux de plaire, Ianto...Le jeune homme qui jusque là l'avait écouté tranquillement calmement essaya de l'interrompre. Non, Ianto, écoute-moi, s'il te plait. Tu es celui qui remplit les vides, pas les images que j'ai collé sur toi. C'est ce même acharnement à faire plaisir qui fait que tu es capable de savoir ce que je désire et ce dont j'ai besoin, même avant que je m'en rende compte moi-même. Tu es toujours venu vers moi, fais ce qui devait être fait sans poser de questions. Personne d'autre que toi, Ianto, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

Le Gallois en resta sans voix. Il s'était attendu à une mise au point, peut-être quelques excuses, mais pas une confession.

Jack profita du fait que Ianto reste sans voix pour continuer.

-Je ne peux pas te retourner entièrement tes sentiments. Il prononça cette phrase avec précaution. Ianto n'avait jamais utilisé le mot "Amour" et c'était sûr et certain que le capitaine n'allait pas le prononcer. Cela rendrait cruel ce qu'il était sur le point de proposer. Mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi qui vont plus loin que le sexe qui, je peux l'ajouter est fantastique avec toi. Ianto se mit à rougir. Tu m'as montré de la sympathie, de la compréhension, quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, quand j'avais besoin de sexe pour me sentir vivant, une plaisanterie pour alléger une humeur morose, une remarque mordante pour me ramener sur terre, tu étais là à chaque fois. Quand j'ai besoin d'être seul tu gardes tes distances, tu respectes mon intimité, même mon besoin de secret. Et je désire te rendre la pareille. Je voudrais avoir la chance de tenir le même rôle dans ta vie, Ianto. Même si je ne peux pas t'offrir le grand amour, laisse-moi bien faire les choses avec toi dans la mesure où je le peux.

Jack avait mis cartes sur table; C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir. Il observa Ianto assimiler lentement ce qu'il lui avait révélé, proposé. Le jeune homme semblait au bord des larmes. Jack retint sa respiration en espérant contre toute espoir qu'il lui soit donné la possibilité de faire ça bien et retrouver dans une certaine mesure la faveur de Ianto et si c'était même possible de ne pas le faire fuir encore plus loin. Jack fut surpris mais heureux quand le jeune homme répondit en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le capitaine ne perdit pas de temps. Il posa une main sur la nuque de Ianto et l'autre sur la mâchoire de ce dernier. Ianto passa une main dans ses cheveux et de l'autre tira sur les bretelles en se penchant en arrière sur le divan, faisant en sorte que Jack repose son corps sur le sien. Même s'il appréciait grandement, Jack rompit le baiser. Ils étaient tous les deux haletant.

-Ianto, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça si tu n'en as pas envie. Si tu veux parler..., tenta de clarifier Jack, mais Ianto secoua la tête.

-Parler ne nous a jamais rien apporté, seulement des malentendus, mais ça...Il pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, et ça...Il pressa leurs semi-érections l'une contre l'autre, ce qui fit gémir Jack, nous avons toujours été en mesure de le comprendre.

-Mais je veux que ce soit plus que...

-Plus que le sexe, je sais, finit Ianto pour lui, mais pour l'instant je ne peux plus parler de ça sans te faire sentir encore plus coupable. J'en ai ma claque pour plusieurs vies que le passé envahisse mon présent. Je t'en prie, Jack, ne nous attardons pas là-dessus. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je veux me concentrer sur le présent et peut-être espérer un futur. Je ne rejette pas tes efforts pour me réconforter mais ce soir -Il caressa du bout de ses doigts les lèvres pleines de l'autre homme- c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, continua le jeune homme avec sincérité et, levant les yeux au ciel à son propre sentimentalisme il passa la main entre leurs corps et pressa l'entrejambe assez conséquent de Jack. Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, commenta t-il avec un petit sourire faussement effarouché..

Cela fit à la fois frissonner et rire Jack.

-Oh? fut la seule réponse qu'il put sortir.

-Ouais, en fait ça aiderait beaucoup, dit-il en mordillant les lèvres de Jack l'air taquin.

-Je pense pouvoir faire ça.

Sa voix rauque provoqua une série de picotements tout au long de la colonne vertébrale de Ianto.

-Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de demander à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit sincèrement Ianto en scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Jack décida de les déplacer à son petit lit sous son bureau afin d'éviter à Tosh de devoir supprimer les images des caméras de surveillance en dehors de quelques pelotages. Il voulait prendre son temps, faire les choses tranquillement, faire comprendre au Gallois non seulement avec des mots mais aussi avec des actions que les choses allaient changer entre eux. Qu'il sera, s'il ose dire, fidèle, absolument plus à l'écoute des désirs de Ianto, plus conscient de ses sentiments.

Mais Ianto semblait avoir autre chose en tête. Il était sensible aux sentiment mais en ce moment il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur tout ça. Il voulait tout simplement oublier jusqu'à son nom et Jack pouvait l'y aider. Ce soir il s'agissait de libérer sa libido refoulée et sa frustration.

Jack concentra son attention sur son partenaire. Il embrassa chaque zone sensible qu'il connaissait bien sur le corps pale. Son contact était passionné, ferme mais peu exigeant. Il mit un point d'honneur à prêter une attention particulière au sexe engorgé de Ianto qu'il avait ignoré tant de fois auparavant. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus tout en le pénétrant. Il le fit se tordre de plaisir, se concentrant sur ses cris accentués par la passion, exprimant par là que son propre plaisir ne venait de personne d'autre que du jeune homme lui-même.

-Mon dieu, Ianto, c'est si bon! Tu es tellement serré! Gémit Jack.

-Baise moi plus fort! Je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas, plus vite!

Les mots firent écho dans la petite pièce accompagnés par les gémissements, les grognements et le claquement des chairs en sueur frappant l'une contre l'autre. Et surtout Jack prit soin d'ajouter une plus grande signification à cela en clamant deux syllabes pendant son orgasme: Le nom de Ianto.

Allongé contre le Capitaine, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de ce dernier, Ianto se prélassait, léthargique, rassasié. Il ressentait une délicieuse douleur. Toutefois les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Maintenant que la libido et la tension sexuelle étaient apaisées- et dieu savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister aux phéromones du 51ème siècle-Il commençait à se poser des questions. Il avait été si désespéré, il avait tellement eu besoin de ce contact physique pour chasser les idées noires qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Il avait sombré dans le même gouffre de solitude dans lequel il s'était jeté après la mort de Lisa et l'idée de repasser par tout ça lui était insupportable. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il avait adopté une position ferme et il ne permettrait pas que cela arrive de nouveau. Jack avait promis.

Il savait que l'immortel avait remarqué sa nervosité et avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il s'écarta.

-Café? Proposa t-il.

Il sortit du lit avant que Jack n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées tumultueuses, pour se convaincre qu'il avait fait la bonne chose, sans aucun regret. Il avait juste besoin d'assimiler et si son inconscient était un peu méfiant et paranoïaque qui pouvait l'en blâmer?

Après deux séances de sexe stupéfiantes Jack était surpris que Ianto trouve encore l'énergie de faire du café. Il l'observa se déplacer, assez lentement suite à leurs efforts physiques précédents et s'adonner à l'art de confectionner le délicieux breuvage. Si Ianto n'avait pas été engagé à Torchwood Un il aurait probablement été un expert dans cette boisson, peut-être même aurait-il eu son propre café.

Jack soupira et se laissa aller à la douce sensation qui l'habitait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser sur le divan. Il se sentait incroyablement rassasié. Pas seulement physiquement mais aussi émotionnellement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à s'envoyer en l'air. Il avait été entièrement conscient et en phase avec le jeune homme. Et rien ne lui donnait plus de satisfaction que l'exaltation d'avoir réduit au plaisir le monde de son...partenaire de lit? Amant? Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec ce dernier mot mais ils étaient plus que le premier.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'ex-agent du Temps se sentit en paix avec lui-même et avec le monde. Mais est-ce que Ianto était aussi satisfait que lui? Jack l'observa avec attention. Il avait l'air détendu, sa libido assouvie mais il pouvait dire sans se tromper que l'autre homme ne nageait pas dans le bonheur post-coïtal et n'avait pas l'esprit aussi en paix que lui. Ianto semblait sur ses gardes et même inquiet. Jack devina qu'il se posait certainement des questions sur sa propre santé mentale pour être de nouveau tombé dans le lit de l'immortel et probablement dans la bonne vieille routine. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Le jeune homme doutait de la sincérité de sa promesse et de sa capacité à la tenir. Mais c'était à Jack de lui prouver que ses intentions étaient sincères. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Il devrait encore pas mal se mettre à genoux et user de son charme. Même alors que "désolé" avait semblé être le mot le plus difficile à prononcer, Jack était parvenu à sauver que qui pourrait être une des plus importantes relations dans ce qui serait sa très longue vie.

Ianto revint en portant deux tasses. Il en tendit une au Capitaine et sirota la sienne, spécial crème fouettée avec un doigt de caramel._"Ouais, tout ira bien pour nous deux",_ songea Jack en savourant son breuvage. Cela le frappa. Avant, quand il visualisait Ianto et lui ce n'était jamais "nous deux"

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

.

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapitre 6

**_La curiosité étant un vilain défaut je ne peux pas m'empêcher de consulter les stats (oui, Alpheratz, je sais que j'ai tort). À chaque chapitre une centaine de visiteurs mais si peu de reviews. Si j'ai posté cette fic c'est pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et la partager avec vous, sinon je l'aurai gardée pour moi dans mon ordinateur sans en faire profiter personne. Vous êtes libres de détester ou d'aimer mais vous pouvez le dire. Ce site est basé sur des échanges "lecteurs/auteurs". Prendre, d'accord, mais donner aussi. Je sais que ce n'est pas une histoire facile et qu'elle peut rebuter tant par son propos que par le langage. Mais ceux qui la suivent doivent bien en penser quelque chose, non? Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes. Vous pouvez dire que cela vous plait, que vous détestez, que vous êtes choqués, je ne sais pas, moi, pas besoin de pondre un roman. Juste partager..._**

_._

_Titre du chapitre: Same Mistake par James Blunt_

_._

Same Mistake

.

Tout allait plutôt bien. Cependant C'était Ianto qui était l'instigateur de la plupart de leurs relations sexuelles, Jack l'était de loin beaucoup moins qu'avant. Mais cela rendait leurs rencontres beaucoup plus satisfaisantes. Ianto semblait plus à l'aise et détendu. Leurs duels verbaux empreints de sarcasmes étaient de retour mais Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçu. L'archiviste n'était plus aussi ouvert qu'avant. Mais honnêtement il s'y était attendu. Le jeune homme n'allait pas déballer l'histoire de sa vie chapitre par chapitre chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, certainement pas. Ianto était quelqu'un de très réservé.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que le Capitaine aurait voulu savoir au sujet du Gallois mais dans son insouciance il avait perdu pas mal de chances de le questionner sur le sujet quand les occasions s'étaient présentées. Comme si par exemple, il portait des costumes en l'honneur de son père maitre-tailleur. La seule fois où il avait mentionné sa famille avait été quand il avait acheté la nouvelle robe de mariage de Gwen. Et pourquoi avait-il détourné le regard quand il avait admis connaitre l'hôpital psychiatrique où se trouvait Christina ? Ce qui étonna le plus Jack fut son propre manque de surprise. Il ne savait même pas vraiment où le jeune homme vivait mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à poser toutes ces questions qui semblaient finalement trop personnelles. Il ne pouvait exiger que Ianto s'ouvre à lui quand lui-même demeurait une énigme. Jack n'était pas exactement une mine de renseignements quand il en venait à sa propre personne. Il en conclut donc qu'il devait apprendre à lire en Ianto, aussi bien que ce dernier lisait en lui, un peu comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui lui donnait cette capacité troublante de prévenir ses besoins. Dans l'ensemble Jack n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour Ianto**. **

Et puis Gwen décida de s'embarquer dans une nouvelle croisade. La tension augmenta entre le Capitaine et la Galloise. Cela rendait Ianto nerveux car c'était cette même ténacité chez la jeune femme qui avait tout d'abord attiré l'attention de Jack. Ianto n'avait rien contre elle. Il l'aimait plutôt bien, même si parfois il trouvait qu'elle en rajoutait un peu. Ce devait être assez agréable d'arriver à conserver tant de naïveté face à la réalité de la Faille, aussi dur que cela puisse être parfois. Comme Jack et n'importe qui dans l'équipe Ianto désirait préserver cet émerveillement enfantin dans son regard dans les rares occasions où la Faille leur faisait présent de quelque chose qui n'était ni terrifiant ni tragique. Il enviait même ses capacités d'empathie et de sympathie. Il admirait son courage, sa détermination, ses qualités de meneuse. Il reconnaissait son potentiel et son instinct. Ils faisaient même une super équipe tous les deux sur le terrain. Mais la naïveté ne mène pas loin et ils ne pouvaient pas la protéger sans arrêt. Donc quand elle se mit dans la tête de rechercher les victimes de la Faille Ianto la soutint et intercéda en sa faveur auprès de Jack. Bien sur, étant donné ces circonstances particulières n'importe qui aurait pu penser que Ianto saisirait l'occasion pour faire du mal à la Galloise à cause des dommages qu'elle avait causé dans sa relation avec l'autre homme. Mais ce n'était pas l'intention du jeune homme et il se sentit offensé et étonné quand Jack suggéra cela, sans le dire explicitement, lorsqu'il plaida le cas de la jeune femme devant lui.

L'affrontement des volontés rendit l'atmosphère intenable dans la salle de réunion et le duel de regards donnait envie à l'équipe de ficher le camp. Owen, pragmatique, était du côté de Jack, Tosh était d'accord avec Gwen mais admettait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. Ils avaient assez à s'occuper pour ne pas ajouter un service d'aide aux personnes disparues à leurs fonctions. Jack était en mode patron. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en fichait, comme Gwen le prétendait. Il essayait de la préserver du coté laid de la Faille, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraitre quand vous avez des Weevils, des Nostrovites et des "gants de la résurrection" vous tombant dessus quotidiennement. L'exposer aux victimes l'affecterait considérablement et le Capitaine ne tenait pas à voir l'innocence vaciller dans son regard et s'éteindre un peu plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que c'était pour son propre bien ? Et puis ça impliquerait d'exposer Torchwood et la menace extra-terrestre à beaucoup de civils. Jack ne pouvait pas le permettre, sans mentionner que ce serait cruel. Il fut encore plus ennuyé quand Ianto s'approcha de lui en plaidant la cause de Gwen.

-Jack, tu devrais peut-être reconsidérer la question, suggéra le jeune homme.

-Et comment? L'emmener à Flat Holm comme si c'était une sortie scolaire au musée ? C'est un spectacle monstrueux, Ianto, tu le sais! Aboya le Capitaine.

-Tu sais qu'elle continuera à faire la sourde oreille. La réalité c'est que tu ne peux pas la protéger contre son gré. C'est quelque chose qu'elle a envie de savoir. La laisser dans l'ignorance ne lui apportera pas la tranquillité d'esprit.

-Et de le savoir lui apportera cette tranquillité? Cela ne lui fera que du mal. Pourquoi je ferai ça? Pourquoi tu ferais ça?

Ianto feignit de ne pas avoir remarqué l'accusation dans sa voix.

-Bon, ne l'emmène pas là-bas, mais au moins explique-lui!

Jack en eut assez.

-Non, je ne lui dirai rien et toi non plus. Pas un mot, c'est un ordre! Siffla t-il entre ses dents en tournant les talons.

Ianto regarda le capitaine partir en colère, le laissant frustré dans la salle de réunion. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Gwen, très bien, mais il pouvait l'orienter dans la bonne direction. Jack serait furieux; Ça allait barder. Tout en essayant de ne pas penser au châtiment du capitaine pour désobéissance à un ordre, même indirect, Ianto entreprit de programmer son GPS.

Après avoir laissé l'engin sur le bureau de Gwen, Ianto concentra ses efforts à remonter le moral de Jack. Surement rien qu'un bon café et une partie ou deux de cache-cache nu ne saurait remédier. Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls dans le Hub, il apporta une grande tasse de café à Jack, ce qui normalement devait faire des merveilles pour adoucir l'humeur de l'immortel. Il hésita sur la suite et envisagea ses options. Des situations comme celle d'aujourd'hui avaient toujours mené Jack à imaginer Gwen dans son lit. Mais peut-être que la surprise due au fait que ce soit Ianto qui initie cette approche le détournerait de ses pensées. En plus Jack avait promis...

S'étant décidé, Ianto rassembla son courage et attendit que Jack ait finit son café et sa communication téléphonique avec un général de l'UNIT. Il redressa les épaules, s'approcha du Capitaine en desserrant son nœud de cravate et s'assit sur le bord du bureau. Jack le regarda avec une certaine avidité mêlée de curiosité et d'appréhension, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait répondre aux avances du jeune homme ou attendre que celui-ci donne le ton de leur rencontre. Ianto était content que le capitaine montre de la retenue. Cela signifiait qu'il gardait à l'esprit les désirs du jeune homme et pas seulement les siens. L'archiviste enroula sa cravate autour du cou de Jack et l'attira ainsi à lui pour échanger un baiser ardent. Tandis que leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, Ianto se démena pour ôter sa veste. Une fois fait il rompit le baiser et adressa à Jack un sourire malicieux.

-C'est toi qui colle! lança t-il d'un ton radieux et enjoué en lançant sa veste sur la tête de Jack.

En riant il sprinta hors du bureau en se débarrassant de son gilet, tira sur sa chemise, déboucla sa ceinture et partit se "cacher". C'était tout de même dommage que le jeu ne dure jamais longtemps. Effectivement Jack le trouva et l'attrapa assez vite dans la serre. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû laisser une trainée de vêtements derrière lui. Ianto se mit à rire quand Jack entoura sa taille de ses bras puissant, le piégeant et prévenant ainsi toute tentative d'évasion.

-Tu devais compter jusqu'à dix! L'accusa le jeune homme.

Le plaisir accentuait son accent.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit le capitaine avec un sourire hypocrite.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais avant de commencer à chercher, idiot! Le corrigea t-il avec un sourire débonnaire en passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon.

-Je ne me souvenais pas de cette règle, répondit Jack feignant l'innocence en mordillant les lèvres de l'autre homme.

-C'est commode! Pourtant c'est toi qui a inventé ce jeu.

Les doigts de Ianto s'activèrent à déboutonner la chemise de Jack, la faisant passer au-dessus des épaules robustes. Il approfondit le baiser et bientôt leurs langues se battirent, leurs mains tirèrent frénétiquement sur leurs vêtement, dévoilant la peau brulante.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils n'entendirent pas l'alarme retentir, annonçant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne.

-Oh, mon dieu! S'exclama Gwen qui venait de débouler les surprenant dans une position très compromettante. À savoir torses nus, les mains de Jack pressant les fesses de Ianto et les mains de ce dernier sur le devant du pantalon de l'autre homme tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec fougue.

Ianto ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé et mortifié de sa vie. Il se dépêcha de ramasser sa chemise et se précipita après Gwen pour s'excuser, s'expliquer ou lui faire comprendre, il ne savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Il ne lui avait pas échappé qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Jack et bien que ce ne soit pas un secret que Ianto et Jack partageaient bureau, café et sexe, s'en rendre compte de ses propre yeux pouvait faire mal. Il voulait la rassurer, s'excuser, lui dire au sujet du paquet qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau et oublier que c'était jamais arrivé. Mais Jack le suivit et vint fanfaronner hors de la serre, la chemise ouverte, le bombement évident dans son pantalon et exsudant des phéromones qui rendaient Ianto un peu étourdi.

-Il y a toujours de la place pour une personne de plus, offrit-il avec tant de désinvolture que cela transperça Ianto.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête et s'affaira à boutonner et arranger sa chemise, se rendant plus présentable devant la jeune femme.

-Nous aurions pu t'utiliser pour la partie de cache-cache nu.

Le commentaire obscène était destiné à la Galloise et Ianto essaya de ne pas blêmir à l'image mentale qui s'imposait à lui.

-Il triche, il triche toujours.

Ianto tenta de cacher son malaise et d'alléger la tension. En vain. Il se tenait là, piégé entre eux deux sur la passerelle étroite tandis les volontés de Jack et Gwen s'affrontaient pour la deuxième fois de la journée. C'en était fait des distractions.

**oooooooooo**

Quand Jack s'en alla en l'appelant Ianto hésita à la porte. Non seulement pour dire à Gwen au sujet du paquet sur son bureau mais aussi parce qu'il n'était plus certain de vouloir rester seul avec Jack là-bas. Pas quand ce dernier pensait à la fois au sexe et à la manière dont il était énervé après Gwen. C'était mal barré pour lui. Toute la gaité présente il y avait encore cinq minutes de cela avait complètement disparue. Maintenant il restait un mâle Alpha offensé. Le fait d'ôter de nouveau ses vêtements calmerait peut-être le capitaine et le ferait se concentrer sur Ianto au lieu de Gwen. Mais le regard que lança Jack à ses habits, sous-entendu: "qui t'as dit de te rhabiller?" fit s'arrêter le jeune homme. Cela le rendit encore plus hésitant et la semi-érection qu'il avait réussi à conserver malgré la gêne de s'être fait surprendre par Gwen était maintenant complètement dégonflée.

-Café? Proposa t-il en se précipitant hors de la serre. Il descendit sans attendre la réponse du Capitaine. Comme il se préparait à passer la boisson il remarqua que Gwen était partie depuis longtemps ainsi que le paquet. Au moins quelque chose avait marché.

Jack se sentait confus face à la retraite précipitée de Ianto. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait dit? Il ronchonna en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. N'étaient-ils pas supposés faire l'amour? Il avait été si heureux que Ianto soit finalement venu à lui de son propre gré. Alors pourquoi le jeune homme s'était-il barré? Tout s'était parfaitement passé avant que Gwen ne leur tombe dessus. Ianto avait été embarrassé. Jack ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela aurait été si elle les avait surpris alors qu'ils étaient plus loin dans le jeu. Mais même si cela n'aurait eu aucune importance pour lui qui ne possédait aucune inhibition, ça aurait surement rendu Ianto plus que mal à l'aise. Il jura. Il avait fallu qu'elle débarque et plombe l'ambiance. Si seulement elle avait attendu jusqu'au matin pour revendiquer son projet personnel. Il ne pouvait vraiment blâmer Ianto. Le petit spectacle sur la passerelle avait mis un frein à son humeur à lui aussi.

Le Capitaine fit une pause pour se remémorer la conversation et cette fois se maudit lui-même. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot? Gwen n'était pas responsable de la perte d'envie de Ianto. C'était lui qui l'était. "_Il y a toujours de la place pour une personne de plus", _avait-il dit. Il avait lâché ça sans y penser, c'était tellement normal, tellement Jack. Le flirt et les insinuations à connotations sexuelles lui venaient naturellement. Il s'était comporté comme il l'avait toujours fait, masquant son irritation sous la tension sexuelle, ce qui avait fait croire au Gallois qu'ils allaient recommencer comme avant, qu'il allait substituer la source de son irritation à Ianto et le baiser jusqu'à ce que cela cesse de l'énerver.

Jack ne pouvait le croire. Il avait tout gâché avec son flirt "innocent" mais déplacé. C'était ridicule et absurde. N'avait-il pas promis à Ianto de ne pas recommencer? Le Gallois ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière question sexe à chaque fois qu'il avait des problèmes avec quelqu'un d'autre. Jack ressentit le besoin d'établir de nouveau que Ianto était son seul partenaire de lit et personne d'autre.

-Ianto! Appela t-il.

Il sortit de la serre, décidant finalement qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre que le jeune homme ait fini de se cacher derrière sa machine à café..

-IANTO! Brailla t-il de nouveau avec impatience se dirigeant vers le secteur principal du Hub.

Il décida de se montrer prudent. Ne pas aborder directement le sujet mais montrer par ses actes que ni Gwen ni personne n'hantait son esprit quand Ianto et lui couchaient ensemble, lui faire comprendre que la dispute sur la passerelle restait là-bas, qu'elle avait disparu avec la Galloise et que cela ne les suivrait pas jusque dans le lit. Pour faire passer le message tout ce qu'il avait à faire était ne pas évoquer cela devant le jeune homme. Il décida donc de reprendre où ils en étaient.

Ianto essayait de concentrer son attention sur le café, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu se diriger vers lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui le fascinait le plus: Le balancement des larges épaules du capitaine ou celui de ses hanches étroites, la poitrine bien dessinée et les abdos, le tout enveloppé dans cette peau cuivrée où saillaient deux mamelons couleur caramel foncé. Il espérait mieux parvenir à cacher son anxiété et son incertitude que son désir pour l'autre homme. Il lui avait toujours été difficile depuis leur première rencontre de cacher l'effet que ces phéromones avaient sur lui. Mais il avait toujours été un maitre pour cacher ses pensées et ses émotions et le temps que Jack le rejoigne il était certain d' arborer un visage de marbre. Mais quand il tendit une tasse à l'autre homme et que celui-ci la posa de coté il n'en fut plus si sûr. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux quand le Capitaine s'assit à demi sur la table et croisa les bras en le regardant. Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui avec une expression si intense que l'archiviste détourna le regard pour le porter sur sa propre tasse qu'il tenait à la main.

-Tu t'es barré, l'accusa Jack, mais la voix était basse et le ton amusé.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur.

Ianto feignit l'ignorance, affichant son air le plus innocent tout en se demandant à quoi jouait Jack. Il se targuait de pouvoir lire l'immortel mieux que personne ne l'avait fait dans le passé et le présent. Mais en ce moment il n'arrivait pas à jauger son humeur donc il s'attendait au pire.

-Cache-cache nu. Je t'ai trouvé, tu connais les règles, déclara Jack sûr de lui en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive, l'air affamé et souriant à pleines dents.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Ianto s'attendait mais il se sentit vraiment soulagé par le changement d'humeur de Jack.

-Oh, alors maintenant tu te rappelles des règles? Questionna t-il tentant de cacher son espoir et son excitation à l'idée que Jack tienne sa promesse derrière un sourire faussement effarouché.

Les bras de Jack l'encerclèrent ce qui provoqua un délicieux frisson tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-C'est moi qui les ait inventées.

Ianto gloussa et secoua la tête, amusé.

-Allez, Ianto, ça allait être une super soirée, le câlina Jack, continuons-la.

Ces paroles chuchotées à son oreille apaisèrent les craintes du jeune homme. Quelque soit le doute qui aurait pu stagner, il fut chassé par Jack pressant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, de l'aine à la poitrine. En sentant l'excitation de l'autre homme contre sa hanche, sa peau chaude sous ses mains et l'odeur musquée Ianto baissa sa garde et sans avoir besoin de plus de cajoleries écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser presque violent.

Jack poussa mentalement un soupir de soulagement. Il était parvenu à sauver la soirée et peut-être même rassurer Ianto sur le bien-fondé de ses intentions. Leurs baisers étaient voraces et baveux mais Jack n'allait pas changer quoi que ce soit. C'était Ianto qui avait planifié leur soirée et il se conformerait. Il pesa sur l'autre homme et l'entraina contre la table. Le brasseur de café ballotta de manière inquiétante et leurs tasses oubliées tombèrent avec fracas, écaillant la porcelaine et répandant le breuvage sur le sol. Pour une fois Ianto ne se soucia pas du désordre. Jack le distrayait avec ses grandes mains caressant ses flancs pales. Sa bouche se promenait sur sa mâchoire. À son tour les mains du jeune homme s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il penchait la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge pour que Jack la ravisse. Le Capitaine sentit le bombement croissant de Ianto et frotta leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre, provoquant ainsi la friction tant désiré par leurs chairs gonflées.

-Jack!

Le souffle brulant et les frottements firent gémir l'immortel. Il essaya de soulever l'autre homme sur la table pour plus de friction. Les tasses, les assiettes et les boites de cafés s'ébranlèrent, protestant ainsi contre la perte d'espace, creusant dans le dos de Ianto.

-Attends...Jack...pas assez de place, protesta le Gallois en repoussant l'autre homme pour glisser de la table.

La brève interruption pour difficulté technique fit grogner l'immortel mais il ne suggéra pas qu'ils "fassent de la place" en poussant le service en porcelaine par terre. Il acquiesça et avec un grondement manœuvra Ianto loin de la table. Mais sans surface où s'appuyer ils trouvèrent difficile de garder leur équilibre. Ils trébuchaient et se balançaient de manière erratique. Cependant ils parvinrent à se débarrasser mutuellement de leurs vêtements. Ils se heurtèrent aux postes de travail mais pour l'instant ils ne se souciaient guère de leurs collègues de bureau. Finalement frustré par leur maladresse, Jack prit Ianto par les cuisses et le força à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Un sifflement leur échappèrent quand leurs sexes brulants se frottèrent. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire aidait merveilleusement à la friction. La sensation fut telle que Ianto se mit à ruer et pousser sans modération contre les hanches de Jack, manquant de le faire tomber. Ce dernier le porta jusqu'au divan sous les lettres de Torchwood.

Jack s'assit sur le divan. Ianto se mit à cheval sur ses genoux. Avec une solide surface pour les ancrer ils pouvaient de nouveau se concentrer l'un à l'autre. Les lèvres de Jack s'accrochèrent aux mamelons sensibles de Ianto tandis que ses ongles émoussés laissaient une trainée sur le dos pale. Le jeune homme prit dans sa main leurs deux érections, les faisant gémir de plaisir. Les bruits rauques que Jack émettait avaient toujours incité Ianto à se montrer plus audacieux. Cette fois-là ne fut pas différente et Jack ne fut pas surpris quand l'archiviste glissa le long de son corps. Le Gallois finit à genoux entre les jambes écartées du Capitaine. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour engloutir la colonne de chair engorgée. Jack gémit de plaisir. Il passa les mains dans les cheveux de Ianto pour l'encourager.

-Oh putain, Ianto!

Le plaisir que lui donnait cette langue habile fit que Ianto intensifia le pompage au dessus de son aine. Jack observa son sexe disparaitre dans cette humidité chaude.

Ianto pouvait sentir le regard intense de Jack sur lui, le regardant sucer sa bite fuyante. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Jack et vit avec satisfaction l'autre homme battre des paupières à un petit coup de langue particulièrement sensuel autour du gland sensible. Il laissa légèrement trainer ses dents le long de la hampe, ce qui fit fortement haleter Jack. Il serra les cheveux du jeune homme si fort qu'il décida d'arrêter de peur de les lui arracher. Sa bite s'échappa de la bouche de Ianto avec un petit flop. Jack se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Sa langue poussa dans sa bouche de la même façon que son sexe l'avait fait l'instant d'avant.

-Lubrifiant!

C'était le seul mot que le Capitaine semblait être en mesure de prononcer et cela fut demandé de manière si pressante que Ianto en trembla d'anticipation. Il gémit en s'écartant de Jack et, fouillant dans son pantalon, il extirpa un petit tube de lubrifiant d'une des poches. Toujours prêt.

Avec impatience Jack attira de nouveau Ianto à lui. Cette fois-ci le jeune homme s'agenouilla sur le divan, dos au Capitaine qui s'empara du lubrifiant qu'il étala rapidement sur ses doigts. Ianto récupéra le tube et versa un peu du liquide frais sur sa paume. Il se pencha en avant une main accrochée au genou de Jack et passa l'autre entre ses cuisses écartées pour saisir le membre du Capitaine et l'enduire de lubrifiant.

Profitant de la position légèrement inclinée de Ianto, Jack s'activa à lubrifier et étirer l'anneau du muscle. Un doigt, puis deux tordant et cisaillant et il ne fallut pas plus à Ianto pour repousser contre ses doigts. L'immortel ne se souciait pas de sa bite lubrifiée et douloureuse qui restait abandonnée contre sa cuisse alors que Ianto était penché devant lui, ses bras entourant ses genoux, la tête penchée en avant, gémissant et se tordant sur ses doigts enfoncés le plus loin possible. Jack ne put résister à cette vue alléchante et se pencha pour embrasser et mordiller les deux globes tendres.

-Jack! Bordel, plus Jack, hnnng!

En entendant l'accent prononcé et chantant Jack ne put plus se retenir. Il retira ses doigts, faisant gémir Ianto de frustration, agrippa de ses larges mains les hanches de ce dernier et guida les fesses pales contre son aine.

Le jeune homme tendit la main, conduisit le membre jusqu'à son entrée et avec un soupir tremblant l'introduisit rapidement et complètement en lui. Les deux hommes poussèrent un long gémissement. Ianto, accroupi sur l'aine de Jack, les deux pieds fermement plantés sur le canapé commença à se déplacer dans un rythme vieux comme le monde, faisant gémir l'autre homme. Il glissait de bas en haut et de haut en bas sur la hampe brulante qui le transperçait au plus intime de lui-même.

Jack passa les bras autour du torse du Gallois, l'aidant à se soulever et à retomber sur lui, soulevant les hanches au même rythme pour le rencontrer au milieu de chaque va et vient. Ianto maintenait une allure régulière, s'interrompant de temps en temps pour serrer comme dans un étau le sexe de l'autre homme. Puis l'archiviste augmenta le rythme, claquant sur la bite de Jack plus durement et plus vite, gémissant, grognant bruyamment, faisant haleter Jack de plus en plus fort.

-Bon dieu, Ianto! Oui, comme ça!

Malgré sa passion grandissante Jack fronça les sourcils à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il décida soudainement qu'il voulait voir autre chose que le dos de Ianto. Il voulait voir son visage et l'air qu'il avait quand il prenait son plaisir avec lui. Sans avertissement il souleva le jeune homme. Son geste déclencha une série de jurons en Gallois et lui valu un regard courroucé.

-Bordel, Jack!

C'était plus un gémissement désespéré que de la colère.

-Je veux te voir.

Ce fut la seule explication que lui donna l'immortel en leur faisant changer de place. Il s'allongea à plat sur le dos sur toute la longueur du canapé et plaça Ianto au-dessus de lui faisant cette fois-ci face au Capitaine.

-Maintenant tu peux me monter et ainsi je pourrai voir ton visage, expliqua t-il pragmatique faisant rougir le jeune homme.

Ianto prit de nouveau Jack en lui, sifflant à la sensation d'être rempli une fois de plus. La nouvelle position l'obligeait à garder les genoux pliés sous lui de chaque coté de Jack mais elle lui permettait aussi de mettre ses bras de chaque coté de la tête de ce dernier. Il lui était plus difficile de rebondir sur le sexe de Jack. Il se redressa donc, s'installa sur les hanches de son partenaire et découvrit qu'il préférait de cette façon. Il pouvait peser avec force sur lui et viser la bite de Jack plus facilement, frapper ou presser sa prostate au rythme de son déhanchement. Il reprit rapidement où ils en étaient après avoir été si grossièrement interrompus, s'empalant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait sur le sexe de Jack. Il se mit à crier en anglais et en gallois.

L'immortel observait avec avidité les traits de Ianto tordus par le plaisir, la sueur coulant de ses cheveux sur son front, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. Jack se demanda comment il avait préféré imaginer autre chose que ce spectacle captivant donné uniquement pour lui. Cela fut suffisant pour le faire exploser sur le champ.

-Ianto, hnnm, Ianto!

Il était vaguement conscient de répéter sans cesse son prénom mais il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre et ne voyait plus que ce beau jeune homme qui le montait pour prendre un plaisir qu'il lui rendait au centuple. Il sentit le canal de Ianto se resserrer autour de lui. Jack s'enfonça en lui de plus en plus fort et le rythme de l'autre homme devint plus erratique

-Mon dieu, Jack, plus dur! Merde, plus profond!

Jack se sentit soulagé. Ianto était aussi près de jouir que lui. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps il allait prendre le sexe de Ianto dans sa main mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le membre battant dur et rouge Ianto se tendit et se mit à trembler.

-Aaaahh! Ja...Jack! Cria t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le sperme jaillit de la fente de son membre intouché, se répandant chaud et épais sur l'estomac de Jack.

Le tunnel se resserra presque douloureusement sur le membre palpitant de Jack qui éjacula en Ianto Le jeune homme s'effondra sur lui en essayant de reprendre son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il se sentait sans force et la tête lui tournait sans qu'il puisse lutter contre alors qu'il respirait le parfum enivrant de Jack. Comme il revenait sur terre il commença à prendre conscience du désordre qui les entourait. Il y avait des vêtements éparpillés de partout. Les papiers qui se trouvaient sur le poste de travail d'Owen jonchaient le sol ainsi que le café renversé et les tasses brisées sans parler de la vidéosurveillance. Tosh n'allait pas en croire ses yeux et soit lui faire du chantage, soit se masturber devant. Il n'arrivait pas à décider ce qui était le plus probable. Jack l'entoura tendrement de ses bras ce qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-Arrête avec tes TOC, nous nettoierons plus tard. Contente toi de te détendre pour une fois, le gronda gentiment le Capitaine, l'air repu et heureux.

Ianto sembla modérément surpris que Jack ait deviné ses pensées. Il acquiesça.

-Tu sais, nous devrions faire ça plus souvent. Bon sang, tu sais bouger! Le complimenta Jack d'un air lubrique.

Ianto rit.

-On dirait que tu as aimé ça.

-Aimé ça? C'est un euphémisme! Ne soit pas surpris si tu te retrouves souvent dans cette position, gloussa le capitaine faisant rougir le jeune homme. Tu es stupéfiant, ajouta t-il plus sérieusement en déposant un tendre baiser sur le sourcil de ce dernier.

_Nous verrons si tu penseras encore ça demain_, songea Ianto sombrement, tremblant en pensant à la réaction de Jack quand il découvrirait qu'il avait envoyé Gwen directement à Flat Holm.

Jack remarqua le tremblement mais il le prit pour un frisson. Il caressa le dos de l'autre homme pour le réchauffer. Ianto décida de profiter pleinement de ce moment de tendresse avec le Capitaine, sans se soucier de ce qui se passerait le lendemain. Pour l'instant il avait juste envie de rester allongé là baignant dans sa post luminescence avec Jack.

.

**Fin du chapitre 6**


	7. Chapitre 7

_Titre du chapitre : Underneath par Alanis Morissette_

.

7-Underneath

.

Le lendemain, au grand dam de Jack, Ianto semblait inquiet et nerveux en sa présence, un peu comme dans l'expectative. Il espérait que le jeune homme ne doutait pas de ses motivations la nuit précédente. Il décida de vérifier s'il y avait des doutes ou des malentendus qui couvaient dans la tête de Ianto de façon à les faire disparaitre le plus rapidement possible.

Il sortit de son bureau et fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Tosh était à son poste de travail, pianotant sur son clavier, les yeux rivés sur les nombreux écrans. Owen était en bas, dans la salle d'autopsie. Il vit Ianto sortir des archives, mais...

-Où est Gwen? Demanda t-il à voix haute.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net et regardèrent autour d'eux comme s'ils venaient juste de remarquer son absence.

-Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, l'informa Tosh.

Jack était perplexe. Il s'était attendu que Gwen déboule dans son bureau à la première heure pour avoir une autre prise de tête avec lui au sujet des personnes disparues. Tosh et Owen reprirent leur travail. Toutefois le Capitaine remarqua l'air hésitant de Ianto. Son regard se déplaçait sans arrêt d'un endroit à l'autre comme il le faisait généralement quand il en savait plus que ce qu'il laissait entendre. L'immortel l'observa d'un œil soupçonneux. Le Gallois se mordit les lèvres et haussa les épaules d'un air coupable.

Jack comprit. Il le toisa d'un air furieux. Ianto tressaillit mais lui retourna son regard d'un air déterminé. Jack serra la mâchoire et grinça des dents. Il pointa un index menaçant sur Ianto, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Puis il rentra dans son bureau, enfila son manteau et sortit en trombe du Hub.

Ianto le regarda s'en aller en passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se rendit compte que Tosh et Owen le fixaient d'un air interrogateur, lui faisant penser que l'échange muet entre lui et Jack n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il secoua la tête, refusant de répondre à leur curiosité. Il tourna les talons et battit en retraite dans les archives.

À son retour Jack décida de ne pas s'en mêler. Il laisserait Gwen faire ce qu'elle voulait et attendrait ce qu'il savait être la conséquence logique de tout cela avant de confronter Ianto. Il allait le laisser mariner dans l'incertitude avant de prendre des mesures au sujet de son mépris flagrant de ses ordres concernant Gwen et l'ile de Flat Holm.

Quand la jeune femme revint l'air découragé et abattu et commença à emballer toutes ses recherches, Jack sut que les choses s'étaient passées comme il le craignait.

-Ianto! Tonna t-il en désignant son bureau au jeune homme.

Le Gallois lança à Gwen un regard de sympathie puis, redressant les épaules suivit le capitaine. Fermant la porte derrière lui il fit face à Jack, résigné à accepter son sort pour avoir désobéi aux ordres et se demandant si cela allait rester à un niveau professionnel ou bien s'étendre à un niveau personnel. Jack s'assit derrière son bureau et posa les bras dessus, les mains fermées. Ianto resta debout.

-Elle semble avoir pris une résolution, cependant il y a beaucoup à dire pour ce qui est de sa tranquillité d'esprit, tu ne crois pas? Demanda Jack d'un ton faussement décontracté.

Ianto n'allait pas s'abaisser à répondre au sarcasme. Jack ne lui offrit pas un siège, donc il ne s'assit pas. Ils se fixaient du regard, immobile. Jack était rigide et tendu, exsudant domination et colère, les narines dilatées, les bras maintenant croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard brulant de fureur. Ianto restait calme, le visage pale. Son attitude était ouverte, il n'arborait pas un air de défi sans être exactement soumis. Il refusait de se laisser intimider.

-Alors tu es satisfait maintenant? Ça a marché comme prévu? Le questionna Jack d'un ton accusateur.

Ianto le regarda déçu. Trois phrases depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte et Jack en faisait déjà presque une affaire personnelle.

-Ce n'est pas juste, Jack, ne fais pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de personnel contre Gwen.

-Alors c'est quoi d'autre ? Pourquoi l'as-tu envoyée là-bas alors que j'avais spécifiquement ordonné de ne pas le faire ? Questionna le capitaine en grinçant des dents.

-Exactement, tu me l'as ordonné, j'ai défié ton autorité comme commandant. Tu devrais te concentrer sur ça et non si j'ai voulu ou pas lui causer du tort. C'est une question strictement professionnelle entre toi et moi, précisa Ianto avec irritation, tentant de clarifier les choses avant d'affronter l'autre homme.

-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que tu pouvais passer par dessus ma tête et celle des autres et miner mes décisions? Ajouta t-il avec une pointe de dépit.

Ianto se hérissa. Il savait que Jack faisait cela délibérément pour lui rappeler que malgré toutes ses fonctions et ses responsabilités, il avait le rang le plus bas de tous les membres de Torchwood, au-dessus de Myfanwy et Janet seulement. Mais même si la remarque était cruelle il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège. Il était déterminé à garder cela au niveau professionnel.

-Je pensais que c'était la meilleure ligne de conduite. Elle voulait savoir. Il aurait fallu plus que ton mutisme ou l'intimidation physique pour lui faire abandonner ces affaires de disparition, même avant qu'elle ait appris que la faille était impliquée là-dedans. Une fois qu'elle a établi cette connexion ça a été une bataille perdue d'avance contre sa croisade. Rien de moins que le Retcon n'aurait marché, déclara Ianto essayant de rester calme et raisonnable.

-Tu n'y connais rien. C'était à moi de traiter ce problème, pas quelque chose à mettre entre tes mains manipulatrices, gronda Jack d'un ton menaçant.

-En fait je crois que je devrais avoir mon mot à dire, insista l'archiviste.

-Pourquoi!?

-Parce que je fais fonctionner Flat Holm, Jack, expliqua t-il d'un ton grave alors que l'autre homme le toisait, outré. C'est peut-être à ton nom et c'est ta signature sur les chèques mais dis-moi la dernière fois que tu t'es penché sur les livres de comptes, les dossiers des résidents, les stocks de ravitaillement. En dehors de tes visites occasionnelles et des rapports hebdomadaires d'Helen tu n'as aucun rapport avec cet endroit si tu peux l'éviter. Tu te décharges sur moi, donc j'ai mon mot à dire.

Même en disant cela n'y avait aucune trace d'accusation dans son ton. Il précisait simplement les choses à sa manière, intelligente et impassible à la fois.

-Pourquoi lui montrer? Questionna Jack de nouveau.

Sa colère était descendue de quelques crans face à l'argument du jeune homme.

-Si Gwen est vraiment ta commandante-en-second je crois qu'elle doit savoir. Ou bien sa position est-elle limitée à aboyer des ordres sur le terrain et te contrarier à tout bout de champ? Ne devrait-elle pas également s'occuper de questions administratives? Demanda Ianto retournant l'air de rien le coup bas au sujet du rang au Capitaine.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de moi pour gérer cela, le contra Jack.

-D'accord. Parce que tu n'es jamais resté coincé en 1940, tu n'es jamais mort et resté mort presque une semaine, tu n'as même jamais disparu pendant des mois, une fois ?

Cette fois-ci le Gallois ne parvint pas à masquer son ressentiment. Le sarcasme perçait au travers de son accent chantant, défiant Jack de nier toutes les fois où lui, Ianto, avait régné en maitre sur l'administration de Torchwood.

-Elle n'était pas prête! Cria le Capitaine en sautant sur ses pieds. Il assena un coup de poing sur son bureau, à cours d'arguments pour défendre son point de vue.

-Et moi je l'étais?! Cracha Ianto incapable de contenir sa colère. Jack en resta sans voix. Au moins elle t'avait avec elle, moi je n'ai pas eu ce réconfort! Ajouta t-il d'un ton plus calme.

-Ça n'a pas eu le même effet sur toi que sur elle!

Jack savait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire mais il ne pouvait pas céder.

-Tu n'étais pas là alors ne parle pas sans savoir, rétorqua Ianto sombrement. Je n'ai pas pu dormir pendant des semaines après y être allé la première fois. Pas seulement à cause de l'état des patients mais aussi parce que je m'inquiétais sur la manière de garder cet endroit fonctionnel quand tu es parti sans prévenir. Il n'y avait pas de dossiers, pas de fichiers, rien qui me montre la marche à suivre, plaida t-il, souhaitant que l'obtus immortel le comprenne.

-Pourtant tu as géré et tu n'as rien dit à Gwen à l'époque, ni aux autres d'ailleurs.

Cette fois ci cela ne sonna pas comme une demande ou une accusation. Il semblait même y avoir un soupçon de remord dans sa voix.

-Vu la situation ils étaient déjà pas mal en rogne. Ils avaient assez de merde à traiter. Imagine ce qu'ils auraient pensé de toi s'ils avaient découvert que tu avais laissé ces pauvres gens en rade comme tu l'avais fait pour nous.

Cela fit frémir Jack. Le "héros et chef intrépide" serait tombé de son piédestal. Dieu merci, Gwen n'avait pas encore fait ce rapprochement. Elle pensait assez de mal de lui en ce moment.

-D'autre part Gwen s'était créée une illusion de contrôle. Je n'allais pas détruire ça, développa Ianto. Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle avait pris les choses en main et assuré la cohésion de l'équipe. Je n'étais pas assez cruel pour lui enlever ce petit réconfort. En vérité son rôle de chef n'était qu'une formalité. Owen, Tosh et moi travaillons ici depuis assez longtemps pour connaitre nos devoirs sans qu'on ait besoin de nous dire quoi faire pour travailler en équipe, ni pour faire fonctionner Torchwood au maximum de ses capacités.

Jack écoutait attentivement. Il se disait qu'il n'avait jamais autant entendu parler Ianto. Si la situation avait été autre il aurait été subjugué par le caractère fluctuant du jeune homme. Il pouvait vous dire quelque chose avec une émotion sincère, exposant ce qu'il était vraiment et puis ensuite le majordome reprenait le pas avec sa solennité impersonnelle, son maniérisme et son ton. Jack restait calme. S'il écoutait il pouvait apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui.

-Oui, j'ai géré, continua Ianto doucement, apparemment encouragé par le silence de Jack, et je le fais encore à tes côtés mais quand tu n'es pas là, Flat Holm est une responsabilité que je ne peux pas assumer tout seul.

Il avait réussi à se débrouiller avec le salaire complet de Jack, la moitié du sien et avait procédé à des réajustements avec d'autres fonds, sans parler des nombreuses heures supplémentaires qu'il avait dû faire, travaillant parfois de trente-six à quarante-huit heures d'affilée. Cela avait été extrêmement lourd pour lui. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué et Jack rien demandé. Ils ne savaient rien des difficulté qu'il avait affrontées. Ianto insista là-dessus en espérant que Jack comprendrait maintenant pourquoi il avait agi ainsi.

-D'autre part en tant que commandante-en-second il pourrait arriver que j'ai besoin de son aide. Je reconnais que ça la secouerait mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui ai indiqué l'ile, Jack, invoqua le jeune homme.

-Tout ce que je veux savoir, Ianto, c'est pourquoi, répéta Jack cette fois ci d'un ton calme.

-J'ai...mais est-ce que tu as écouté ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que je viens de dire ? Répondit le Gallois incrédule et irrité.

-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit! S'exclama Jack en levant ses mains dans un geste d'apaisement. Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a plus que ce que tu veux bien dire, Ianto, ajouta t-il en contournant son bureau. Faisant maintenant face au jeune homme il s'assit à demi sur le bureau et plongea avec sérieux son regard dans les doux yeux bleus. Pour de vrai cette fois, Ianto, pourquoi?

Ianto soupira en tremblant. Il s'effondra sur sa chaise et passa les mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux.

-Elle était intraitable sur ce sujet. La protéger n'aurait servi à rien. Il est indiscutable que l'expérience la changera mais je sais que sa compassion la protégera, sa nature empathique préviendra tout dommage permanent, la préservera de devenir quelqu'un comme Owen, Tosh ou moi. Cela ne la rendra pas froide ou insensible, finit-il avec un petit sourire d'auto-dérision.

Jack souleva le menton de Ianto pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier continua.

-En fin de compte cela pourrait l'aider à murir. Lui faire comprendre que Torchwood opère dans différents niveaux. Que nous faisons plus qu'attraper et tuer des aliens. Lui laisser voir cela lui apprendrait que la Faille génère beaucoup de responsabilités, que les dommages collatéraux sont plus importants que ce qu'elle pense, que cela ne s'arrête pas seulement à nos blessures physiques, aux traumatismes psychiques, à nos vies privées, ni même à ces pauvres types pris entre deux feux mais que cela va beaucoup plus loin que ça.

Ianto fit une pause. Il hésita, se mordant les lèvres.

-Continue, l'encouragea Jack, pourquoi?

-Cela lui rappellerait qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être humaine dans le Hub, que nous...que toi, Jack, tu es en fait un être humain désintéressé et pas juste une sorte d'héros sans pitié tueur d'aliens, que tu ne peux pas tout arranger, déclara le jeune homme dégouté par l'idée même de Jack réduit à ce simple rôle.

Cela fit se rappeler à Jack le regard que crainte dans les yeux de Gwen, comme elle s'était éloignée de lui. À ce moment-là elle ne l'avait pas vénéré comme un héros mais vu comme quelqu'un de mauvais et cela lui avait fait mal.

L'expression de Jack redevint dure.

-Ce n'était pas à toi de décider, lâcha t-il.

-Non, peut-être que non, mais certainement pas par égard pour sa sensibilité mais pour la tienne.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait de cela; Helen lui avait téléphoné et lui avait parlé de la réaction hystérique de Gwen.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Ianto lui lança un regard qui voulait dire que le capitaine savait très bien ce qu'il entendait par là. Il se releva le dos droit, le visage pale. Tout cela ne menait à rien alors mieux valait en finir tout de suite.

-J'assume l'entière responsabilité de mes actions et leurs conséquences. Quelle est votre mesure disciplinaire, monsieur? Demanda t-il d'un ton formel.

Jack en aurait profité pour faire une remarque sarcastique mêlant jeu de rôle et camp d'entrainement s'il n'avait pas été aussi fâché par le refus évident de Ianto de continuer la discussion sur le sujet.

-Deux semaines de suspension effective à partir de maintenant, lâcha t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et regarda l'autre homme rendre sa plaque d'indentification de Torchwood, ses codes d'accès et son arme de fonction avec un calme glacial qui ne fit que mettre le Capitaine encore plus en rogne.

Ianto se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, s'arrêta et regarda en arrière.

-Je suis désolé si elle t'a blessé, dit-il avec un remord sincère. Puis il quitta le bureau.

Jack frappa sur le meuble essayant de contenir sa colère et retenant avec peine l'envie irrésistible de jeter quelque chose contre le mur.

Ianto ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Cela ne s'était pas très bien passé mais il s'y était attendu. Il alla chercher son manteau et ses clés. Owen l'appela du secteur médical.

-Hé, teaboy, prépare-moi un café avant d'aller faire tes courses!

L'idée de dire "s'il te plait" ou de se demander si Ianto n'avait pas plus important à faire que de lui procurer sa dose de caféine n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit du médecin. Le Gallois y était tellement habitué qu'il ne leva même pas les yeux au ciel.

-Désolé Owen, j'ai peur que ce ne soit le travail de Jack, maintenant. Ça et le reste pendant un moment. Et franchement si j'étais toi je ne boirais pas ce qu'il préparera. Cela ne peut que se finir très mal avec de gros problèmes d'estomac. Pour ma part je ne referai jamais cette erreur, lâcha le jeune homme à haute voix en se dirigeant vers le sas de sortie. Puis il quitta le Hub.

.

Fin du chapitre 7


	8. Chapitre 8

_Titre du chapitre: Little Talks par Of Monsters and Men_

.

8-Little Talks

.

À la fin du quatrième jour ce fut un Owen mécontent qui débarqua dans le bureau de Jack. Debout, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux plissés il foudroya le Capitaine du regard. Jack leva les yeux du rapport sur lequel il travaillait en levant les sourcils d'un air intrigué, se demandant ce qui rendait l'autre homme si irritable.

-Combien de temps doit durer sa suspension en tout? S'enquit le médecin sans préambule.

-Deux semaines, répondit Jack imperturbable.

-Quoi? Encore dix jours de "ça"?

Jack n'en était pas certain mais il avait une petite idée de ce que Owen entendait par "ça".

-C'est bas, même pour toi, Harkness, déclare Owen avec mépris en s'affalant sur une chaise.

Il était tout à fait certain que Jack avait très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. En suspendant Ianto il punissait en premier le reste de l'équipe. Il les privait de café et les obligeait à effectuer à tour de rôles les nombreuses corvées qui incombaient à l'archiviste. Celles-ci incluaient de nourrir les Weevils, nettoyer leurs cellules ainsi que Myfanwy et son nid, faire des recherches, classer, s'occuper des opérations, prendre les commandes de nourriture et généralement ramasser derrière eux-mêmes. La punition du Gallois commencerait vraiment à son retour quand il lui faudra réorganiser les archives, nettoyer le Hub et lui redonner le semblant d'ordre correspondant à ses tendances maniaques.

-Je ne crois pas devoir discuter des mesures disciplinaires avec toi, Owen, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que c'était justifié, déclara l'immortel d'un ton laconique.

Owen émit un petit reniflement.

-Oh, je t'en prie, arrête Harkness, Gwen nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est vrai. Ton petit secret sur l'île de Flat Holm est éventé. Donc je te suggère de préparer soit une visite, soit un exposé très détaillé de l'endroit.

-Donc tu sais et tu comprends que Ianto a désobéi à un ordre direct et ignoré la chaine de commandement?

Owen émit de nouveau un petit reniflement. D'amusement ou de dégout? C'était quelque chose que Jack n'arrivait pas encore à discerner.

Il regarda le capitaine d'un air grave.

-Depuis quand cela signifie t-il quelque chose ici? Nous avons tous franchi cette ligne et tu n'as jamais réagi. Pourquoi faire un exemple avec le teaboy?

-C'est la troisième fois qu'il me poignarde dans le dos, invoqua Jack.

Owen leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'es un vrai con. C'est injuste et tu le sais. Cela n'a rien à voir. Ouais, il a planqué sa petite amie cyber psychopathe dans la base et même là, tout ce qu'il a fait a été de te flanquer une beigne, soit dit au passage il a un crochet assez impressionnant, mais il ne nous aurait jamais nui. Tout ce qu'il a fait était de supplier, implorer ton aide pour sauver Lisa. Nous avons tous fait la même chose. Tosh pour Mary, Gwen pour Rhys à de nombreuses occasions et moi pour Diane sans compter la mutinerie que j'ai mené, donc tu ne peux pas le blâmer, déclara Owen rappelant par-là à l'ex-Agent du Temps leurs pires transgressions.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas à la même échelle mais il a miné ma décision, insista Jack.

Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre intérieurement que cela ressemblait à un disque rayé.

-Et alors? Gwen et moi défions ta sacro-sainte autorité pratiquement tous les jours. Elle s'est heurtée à toi et a agi contre tes ordres. Elle a blessé ou presque tué quelqu'un d'autre plus de fois que je peux compter. D'autre part le teaboy pourrait tout aussi bien tous nous surclasser. Dieu sait qu'il dirige fichtrement bien ce fichu endroit, ajouta t-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

Jack se demanda s'il faisait allusion au Hub ou à Flat Holm, mais cette déclaration était vraie dans les deux cas. Il ne pouvait continuer à se quereller sur un fait que même Owen acceptait.

-Tu veux juste te débarrasser de la corvée des Weevils, rétorqua t-il sciemment.

-Evidemment que je le veux et je veux aussi un café décent, admit le médecin sans vergogne. Jack rit, tout à fait d'accord. Donc tu éloignes Ianto, tu lui fais porter le blâme mais Gwen désobéit à ton ordre d'arrêter les recherches sur Jonah et elle n'a rien... D'une certaine manière elle l'a bien cherché.

-Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision, rouspéta Jack.

-Arrête de te raconter des histoires, Harkness! Tu sais ce que je pense? Que cela à un rapport avec ton foutu égo, cracha le médecin lassé de l'hypocrisie moralisatrice du capitaine au sujet de Ianto.

-Quoi!

-La vérité est que tu aimes tes copains de baise dociles et malléables. Le gosse fait voir qu'il a des couilles et tu te jettes dessus et le mets au coin pour le faire rentrer dans le rang. Personnellement je les aime bagarreurs. C'est la différence entre nous, la raison pour laquelle tu as couru après Ianto et jamais fait des avances à Gwen comme moi je l'ai fait. Ce n'était pas par respect pour sa relation avec ce bon vieux Rhys. C'est parce qu'elle est trop féroce, trop indépendante pour tes tendances de Mâle Alpha.

Owen affirma cela comme si c'était un fait bien connu que seul Jack était assez stupide pour ne pas savoir.

Ce dernier se sentait confus et ébranlé. Ce n'était pas sérieux. Cela n'avait rien à voir, non?

-Si maintenant que le teaboy a montré les crocs tu ne le veux plus je t'en débarrasserai avec plaisir, proposa Owen.

Jack ne savait pas si le médecin ne faisait que le taquiner mais cela avait l'air trop sérieux à son gout. Son regard noir montra à l'autre homme ce qu'il pensait exactement de sa proposition déplacée.

-Quoi? Il n'est pas vilain! Se défendit Owen innocemment en affichant un sourire machiavélique. Et puis je suis curieux de savoir en quoi il est un si bon coup, ajouta t-il d'un ton si lubrique que cela rappela à Jack quand John Hart appelait Ianto "Eye candy".

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que c'est un bon coup? Le défia le Capitaine hérissé par les insinuations d'Owen.

-Le fait que tu ne l'ais pas laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette en est une preuve suffisante, déclara simplement l'autre homme. Toi et moi nous savons que tu ne la colles jamais dans le même trou plus de deux fois. Un peu plus s'ils sont vraiment bons ou s'ils s'accrochent et sont difficiles à larguer. Mais pas le teaboy. Il te revient encore et toujours. Il doit être étonnant. Il gémit ou bien est-ce un crieur ? Il aime que tu le rendes lentement fou pendant des heures ou que tu le prennes comme un rodéo ? Railla Owen la voix rauque, l'œil prédateur comme s'il pouvait voir Ianto faire tout cela en ce moment même.

Jack dût faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas s'emporter et décocher un coup de poing au visage du médecin.

-Tu n'es pas son type, déclara t-il d'un ton à la fois confiant et menaçant.

Owen se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Il regarda en arrière et haussa les épaules

-Non, je suppose que non puisqu'il baise avec toi, mais rien que deux pintes de bière et une vodka Red bull ne puisse venir à bout, ajouta t-il d'un ton prétentieux accompagné d'un clin d'œil et d'un large sourire, laissant un Jack stupéfait derrière lui.

oooooooooo

Après quelques heures de réflexion -et de bouderie- sur un toit, Jack s'en alla voir Tosh. Elle était assise à son bureau travaillant sur un programme quelconque. Owen et Gwen étaient rentrés chez eux.

-Hé, Tosh, je me demandais si à tout hasard tu connaitrais l'adresse de Ianto, tenta le Capitaine d'un air nonchalant.

-Je la connais, répondit la jeune femme avec appréhension.

-J'ai besoin de discuter avec lui personnellement, et comme tu le sais il n'est pas là pour un moment et...

Pourquoi est-ce que cela résonnait comme un enfant en train de chercher une excuse?

À son crédit Tosh lui donna l'adresse sans blâmer personne d'autre qu'elle même tandis qu'elle la lui dictait en marmonnant qu'elle ne devrait pas donner d'information personnelle.

-Ce n'est pas mal, Tosh. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'enlever de son dossier personnel. J'ai besoin de savoir ce genre de chose en cas d'urgence, lui assura t-il.

Une autre excuse pour couvrir le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de la demander.

-Jack, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais tu ne vas pas encore le réprimander, hein? Demanda t-elle timidement en détournant nerveusement le regard.

Jack sourit face à tant de solidarité.

-Non Tosh, j'ai juste besoin d'éclaircir certains points avec lui.

Elle sembla y réfléchir un moment, se mordit les lèvres puis quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. Jack put voir son comportement changer radicalement.

-Tu sais, Jack, de nous tous c'est le plus dévoué à toi et à l'équipe. Même plus après Lisa. Il m'a sauvé aux Beacons. Il n'avait aucune expérience sur le terrain et pourtant il a tout fait pour que je m'échappe et il a failli en mourir. Quand Mary m'a offert ce pendentif...elle ôta ses lunettes, ses yeux bridés rivés sur les yeux bleus du capitaine, l'air ferme et déterminé. J'ai entendu ses pensées. Il ne m'a jamais demandé et je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne; Mais je peux te dire que ce n'était pas bon, loin de là. Pourtant il a trouvé le moyen de me réconforter alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se consoler lui-même.

Jack pouvait lire la sympathie dans son regard. Cela avait été un moment très pénible pour la dynamique de l'équipe quand ils avaient découvert que la calme Japonaise avait entendu leurs pensées et leurs secrets.

-Il m'a comprise. C'était la première fois qu'il m'emmenait à son appartement. Il m'a offert une délicieuse tasse de café. Elle esquissa un petit sourire triste mais reconnaissant en fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Et puis il s'est excusé, Jack. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait voulu m'aider à sauver Mary de Torchwood, mais, comme Lisa, cela avait été impossible et qu'il était navré que j'ai dû traverser cette épreuve. Il m'a même laissé pleurer sur son costume préféré la nuit que Tommy est reparti. Je n'imagine pas que le maquillage qui coule et la morve soit faciles à enlever sur une cravate en soie.

-Je suis conscient de son altruisme et de sa gentillesse, Tosh, répondit Jack.

-Ce n'est pas que ça, ajouta t-elle légèrement exaspérée. Vous avez tous les deux plus en commun que tu crois. Il n'a pas peur d'être le méchant dans l'intérêt général. Il fait ce qu'il a à faire quand personne d'autre ne veut s'en charger. Il a tiré sur Owen pour défendre ton commandement. Il a supporté les allusions déplacées d'un vendeur insolent quand il a acheté la robe de mariage de Gwen. Il était inquiet pour nous et en colère contre lui-même quand nous avons été pris au piège lors de l'affaire avec la baleine alien. Il a assommé avec son stunner à bout portant un homme entre les deux yeux.

Jack était surpris. Visiblement Ianto avait fait quelques omissions dans son rapport.

-Mais pourquoi était-il en colère contre lui-même?

Il ne comprenait pas où était la logique de cela.

-Il croyait que c'était de sa faute si les choses nous avaient échappées, que s'il avait été plus prudent nous n'aurions pas été découverts et que Rhys ne se serait pas fait tirer dessus. Que s'il avait réagi plus vite ou mieux maitrisé les choses la baleine n'aurait pas été touchée pendant la lutte et qu'Owen n'aurait pas été forcé de l'achever. Il savait à quelque point Owen avait détesté ça et il lui a préparé son café spécial pendant un mois en guise d'excuse.

-Mais ce n'était pas ça! Le plan était foireux. C'était couru d'avance que ça allait tourner mal, ce n'était de la faute de personne, expliqua Jack comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendue.

-Est-ce que tu lui as dit cela? Lui demanda t-elle sans détour. Le fait est, Jack, qu'il ne ferait rien qui mette l'équipe ou l'organisation en danger, même s'il doit transgresser certaine règles et passer par-dessus certaines têtes y compris la tienne. Tu devrais avoir plus foi en son raisonnement et en ses actions. Il est plus que n'importe qui de ton côté.

Puis l'instant passa et Tosh retrouva sa réserve habituelle. Elle adressa à Jack un sourire timide et embarrassé. Ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire rassurant et la renvoya chez elle pour le reste de la journée, non sans lui avoir donné un petit baiser sur la joue. Il la remercia tendrement avant de la regarder passer le sas. C'était une fille adorable. Ianto avait de la chance de l'avoir pour amie et vice versa.

oooooooooo

Quand Jack arriva à l'appartement du Gallois il fut surprit de voir Gwen sortir de l'immeuble. Elle se trouvait au portique et Ianto lui tenait la porte. Ils discutaient et n'avaient pas l'air tendus, peut-être un peu gênés mais polis. Jack en tira la conclusion qu'heureusement ils n'étaient pas brouillés. À sa grande surprise, Gwen se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa rapidement Ianto sur la joue. Le jeune homme sourit timidement et referma la porte. la Galloise remarqua le SUV noir bien visible et se dirigea droit sur lui.

-Quelle surprise de te trouver là! Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation en se penchant contre la vitre baissée.

-Je peux te dire la même chose. Comment as-tu trouvé l'adresse ? Répondit Jack d'un ton un peu brusque.

-Comme toi, par Tosh, rétorqua t-elle en grimpant dans le véhicule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? Pourquoi es-tu allé le voir?

Gwen haussa les épaules.

-Il a téléphoné à Rhys au travail. Il a dit qu'il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles mais qu'il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il était suspendu. Ils se sont rencontrés pour diner. Tu savais qu'ils étaient potes? Je suis sure que non. Ianto s'est excusé auprès de Rhys pour m'avoir fait du mal. Quand Rhys m'a dit ça, j'ai trouvé cela bizarre. Ianto a mon numéro de téléphone, donc pourquoi appeler Rhys plutôt que moi? Alors je me suis dis que nous devions avoir une discussion et que cela me permettrait de le remercier et de lui faire des excuses. Puisqu'il m'évitait, du moins au téléphone. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux de discuter de certaines choses en tête à tête. Le pauvre, il avait honte de lui-même.

-Honte? Mais pourquoi?

-Il s'est opposé à toi en faisant ce qu'il croyait être juste. Il pensait que c'était la bonne ligne de conduite. Tu l'as fait douter de lui-même.

Jack se demanda si cette constatation était oui ou non une accusation.

-Mais je suis d'accord avec lui, Jack, et je suis contente qu'il m'ait jugé assez forte pour comprendre l'importance de Flat Holm. Car le premier choc passé j'ai compris ce que toi et Ianto faisiez pour ces pauvres gens.

Jack se sentit soulagé. C'était la Gwen qu'il connaissait, la femme forte et enjouée et non la fille triste et abattue qui était revenue de l'île. Soulagé de revoir cette étincelle dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait, cette étincelle qui disait qu'il était un héros pour elle, qui lui disait aussi qu'il était rentré dans ses bonnes grâces et avait retrouvé son piédestal. Il réalisa alors ce que Ianto avait voulu dire au sujet de sa sensibilité blessée.

-Je veux participer à ça, comme Ianto. Maintenant que je sais ce qui doit être fait je veux aider. C'est un travail trop déchirant pour vous deux seulement, annonça t-elle avec compassion, non seulement pour les victimes de la Faille mais aussi pour Jack et Ianto qui avaient dû seuls affronter l'horreur.

Jack acquiésça.

-J'en discuterai avec Ianto. Je suis certain qu'il trouvera une manière de t'inclure dans le projet, il sera heureux de te voir impliquée.

-Il l'a déjà fait, répondit-elle sans entrer dans les détails.

-Quelle prévoyance de sa part! Il sait tout, hein? Plaisanta le Capitaine.

Gwen rit et sauta du SUV.

-Il sait aussi autre chose.

-Quoi? Demanda Jack intrigué.

-Il sait que tu es là, annonça t-elle avec un sourire un peu triste en s'éloignant.

Il était temps de se ressaisir, de laisser tomber les faux prétextes et d'aller au fond des choses. Jack jura. Foutu SUV tape-à-l'œil et tellement voyant!

.

**Fin du chapitre 8**


	9. Chapitre 9

_Titre du chapitre: " I Really Want You" par James Blunt_

.

**_Je suppose que vous avez remarqué que chaque titre de chapitre est celui d'une chanson. Vous pouvez retrouver les liens qui vous y mènent sur mon profil où j'ai créé une petite section pour cela ( J'ai pompé sans aucune honte sur Kate Nightingale qui l'a fait avec sa superbe fic "Something")._ **

**Bonne lecture!**

.

9-I Really Want You

.

Il fallut encore vingt minutes à Jack pour trouver le courage de sortir du véhicule et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Tout au long de cette courte promenade il débattit intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait persévérer dans sa démarche ou bien tourner les talons et partir en courant. Il fit même demi-tour et esquissa quelques pas vers le SUV avant de se forcer à reprendre la tache qu'il s'était fixé. La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de sonner.

Ianto, l'air amusé se tenait sur le seuil en haussant les sourcils.

-Ça t'a pris pas mal de temps, constata t-il d'un ton un peu railleur.

Le Capitaine laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu savais que j'étais là, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation, essayant de cacher le fait qu'il se sentait pris au dépourvu.

-C'est difficile de le manquer, répliqua Ianto en désignant les feux bleus lumineux du SUV. De plus Tosh a téléphoné, admit-il avec un petit sourire.

Jack lui lança un regard noir.

-J'aurai dû le savoir, grommela t-il.

-Oui, tu aurais dû. Combien de temps es-tu resté assis dans le SUV ? Une heure? J'étais sur le point d'appeler sur ton mobile pour te demander de prendre une décision. Maintenant tu veux entrer ou tu préfères rester là à te tracasser jusqu'à ce que ma voisine la vieille Mrs Gallegan appelle la police...ou lâche sa légion de chats sur toi.

Ianto avait l'air tellement pince-sans-rire que le Capitaine se demanda s'il plaisantait vraiment. Il décida de ne pas prendre de risque et accepta rapidement l'invitation. Il entra à l'intérieur et le jeune homme le soulagea de son manteau gris qu'il suspendit soigneusement au portemanteau près de la porte. Jack le suivit dans l'appartement, un peu gêné, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. Ianto avait été à maintes reprises dans les quartiers personnels de Jack sous la trappe de son bureau mais ce dernier n'était jamais venu chez lui jusqu'à présent.

L'appartement était petit mais confortable. Plus modeste que celui spacieux d'Owen ou l'appartement moderne de Tosh. Il était composé d'un petit vestibule, un salon, une cuisine/salle à manger et un couloir qui conduisait, du moins Jack le présumait à la chambre et au dressing. C'était pratique et idéal pour un célibataire, avec peut-être un côté un peu spartiate. On sentait que l'occupant des lieux n'était pas souvent à la maison.

Il suivit Ianto dans la petite cuisine. Le jeune homme lui désigna un tabouret, l'invitant à s'assoir pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la machine à café. Il commença à moudre les grains sans se donner la peine de lui proposer. Il y avait déjà deux tasses dans l'évier. Manifestement Gwen s'était accordée une trêve dans le régime sans café qu'ils subissaient. Owen allait être mort de jalousie.

Jack l'observa, remarquant la différence entre Ianto au Hub et Ianto chez lui. Il semblait qu'à la maison l'archiviste préférait porter des tenues plus décontractées. Au Hub, il était toujours sur son trente-et-un mais là il était absolument sexy dans une chemise à manches Raglan et un jean baggy déchiré et délavé, les jambes si longues qu'il avait remonté le bas de son pantalon qui retombait sur ses pieds nus.

Ianto sentit le regard de l'autre homme sur lui et se retourna en haussant les sourcils. Jack sourit de toutes ses dents, nullement décontenancé de s'être fait prendre en train de le reluquer. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son breuvage en marmonnant entre ses dents quelque chose au sujet de la lubricité du Capitaine.

Quelques instants plus tard il présenta à l'immortel une tasse de café odorant, noir et très chaud. Jack respira l'arome délicieux et s'empressa d'en prendre une gorgée en grognant de satisfaction alors même que le breuvage lui brulait la langue.

Ianto secoua la tête avec amusement.

-Alors, que me vaut le plaisir, monsieur? S'enquit-il poliment mais fermement, encourageant ainsi Jack à lui révéler le but de sa visite impromptue.

-Je...heu...Jack s'éclaircit la gorge. C'est...J'ai besoin de te parler.

Cela sonnait grave et péremptoire, même à ses propres oreilles.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea dans l'expectative.

-Au sujet de quoi? Le pressa t-il en sirotant son propre café, une fesse posée sur le plan de travail derrière lui, faisant face à Jack perché sur un tabouret. Même s'il avait adopté une attitude détendue son visage restait fermé. Jack poussa un gros soupir.

-Je voulais m'excuser, lâcha t-il avec peine.

L'archiviste le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête et le Capitaine se cacha derrière sa tasse. Cependant Ianto n'était pas plus que ça impressionné par l'effort apparemment monumental qu'il avait fallu au capitaine pour dire ces mots. À son avis des excuses sincères ne devaient pas être si difficiles à prononcer.

-Afin que les choses soient claires tu t'excuses pour quoi en particulier? Demanda t-il d'un ton coupant, entre sarcasme et curiosité.

Le Capitaine le regarda avec incrédulité. Toutefois le jeune homme ne sembla pas intimidé et le fixa calmement dans l'expectative.

-Bon, d'accord! Lacha Jack. Je suis désolé pour tout. Pour ne pas t'avoir écouté, pour m'être disputé avec toi, pour avoir surprotégé Gwen, pour m'être déchargé de Flat Holm sur toi seul, pour n'avoir pas fait confiance à ton jugement. Il énuméra ses torts dans une harangue explosive mais sincère. Sa voix perdait du volume à chaque déclaration. Il finit d'un ton plus bas,...et pour t'avoir laissé tomber, admit-il finalement d'un air défait.

Ianto le dévisagea, perplexe. Pourquoi était-il si difficile de rester fâché contre lui? Il aurait voulu être encore furieux. Lors de leur dernière dispute Jack l'avait insulté et humilié. Et si Ianto n'était pas tombé dans le panneau, n'avait pas accordé de crédit aux mots cuisants de Jack ils l'avaient néanmoins blessé. Quand Tosh l'avait appelé pour le prévenir que Jack allait débarquer Ianto avait préparé l'arsenal de paroles cinglantes qu'il s'était retenu de jeter au visage de l'autre homme quand il avait quitté le bureau quatre jours plus tôt. Mais maintenant il n'en trouvait plus l'envie.

-Je suis désolé que cela ait dégénéré ainsi mais je ne le suis pas pour mes actions. Tu dois comprendre que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu n'as pas un caractère très facile, déclara le Gallois se radoucissant.

-Je sais, je sais. J'étais trop entêté pour admettre que je me trompais mais là je te le répète, Ianto, j'avais tort et je m'excuse, s'amenda le Capitaine vraiment contrit.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et souffla doucement. La tension dans ses épaules se relâcha. Cela n'était pas une trop mauvaise soirée. Il avait eu deux invités inattendus et avait arrangé les choses avec les deux parties impliquées dans sa situation stressante.

Ils burent leurs cafés dans un silence confortable avant que Jack ne brise le silence.

-Gwen m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un moyen de l'inclure dans le projet de Flat Holm.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de trouver un moyen de l'inclure. Il y a assez de travail pour tout le monde.

Ce n'était pas une accusation, juste une constatation.

Jack parvint à grimacer un sourire, l'air coupable.

-Je sais que tu as fais plus que ta part du boulot mais je pense que nous pouvons réparer ça.

-Tu veux dire au sujet de Gwen qui a tout dit à Owen et Tosh. Je pensais que tu serais contre. Je m'étais préparé à une autre confrontation épuisante et peut-être même une dose de Retcon.

-Je suis toujours réticent mais je reconnais que tout ça n'aurait pas dû être secret au départ. D'autre part les archives ne vont pas survivre longtemps sans toi, plaisanta Jack à demi.

Ianto pâlit.

-C'est grave à ce point ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous ai épargnés, toi et Owen et je l'ai privé de corvée d'archivage. C'est principalement Tosh qui s'en charge. Elle est la seule qui a une vague compréhension de ton système de classement, lui assura Jack.

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi que je ne suis plus suspendu ?

Il se demanda si son ton n'était pas un peu trop implorant mais son précieux archivage était en jeu.

Jack rit.

-Oui, tu peux revenir quand tu veux. Cependant je pense que tu devrais prendre un congé. Tu es tout le temps au Hub. Une petite pause ne te ferait pas de mal.

-Encore dix jours seul à contempler ce papier peint franchement atroce, très peu pour moi! Je n'ai même pas la télé. Travailler pour Torchwood ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour les loisirs, ni même pour avoir une vie sociale, déclara le Gallois avec dérision en ramassant les tasses vides pour les déposer dans l'évier. Ce soir j'ai eu plus de visites que je n'en ai eu depuis mon retour de Londres.

-En parlant de vie sociale, j'ai appris que tu étais ami avec Rhys.

Il y avait un petit sifflement dans sa voix quand il prononça le prénom de l'autre homme mais il feignit l'innocence. Soit Ianto ne voulut pas le remarquer, soit il choisit de l'ignorer.

-Qu'y a t-il d'étonnant à ça? C'est un type sympa, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton évasif en se retournant vers l'évier. Il commença à verser du produit vaisselle sur une lavette.

-Ouais, un type sympa. Il est nul, niais et lourdingue, comment tu peux le supporter?

-C'est drôle, il me demande la même chose à ton sujet, rétorqua Ianto pince-sans-rire.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Jack était en train de le fusiller du regard. Il pouvait l'imaginer sans aucun problème.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Jack froidement.

Ianto haussa les épaules avec désinvolture tout en lavant les tasses à café.

-Ça veut dire que vous avez tous les deux bien plus en commun que vous ne voulez l'admettre.

-Oh, et en quoi nous nous ressemblons, je t'en prie ?

L'outrage injustifié dans la voix de Jack commença à irriter Ianto. Si cela le dérangeait tant pourquoi le Capitaine avait-il abordé le sujet?

-Vous êtes tous les deux des têtes de cochon, vous doutez de vous et vous êtes des idiots possessifs. Et aussi vous aimez le même type de personne, répondit le jeune homme avec simplicité. La dernière pointe se referait manifestement aux deux hommes courant après le même jupon, à savoir Gwen.

Jack se sentit plus qu'offensé. Il prit l'insinuation bien au delà de sa signification première.

-De quel type de personne tu veux parler?! Oh, je vois, vous deux, Rhys et toi vous êtes proches, hein? Dis-moi, à quel point vous vous connaissez ? Au sens biblique comme avec moi?

Ianto se retourna pour voir Jack le regarder d'un air furieux, le front plissé, les narines dilatées, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les muscles de sa mâchoire tendus comme un ressort. Le Gallois ne se laissa pas intimider et lui retourna son regard sans sourciller.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? Bafouilla t-il avec indignation. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Tu as noté ses mesures dans ton journal ou bien il est trop prude et débile pour te laisser te servir de ton chronomètre et de ton mètre à mesurer?

Avant que le Capitaine n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte une lavette mouillée lui claqua au travers du visage.

-Arrête! Arrête tout de suite, bonté divine, Jack! Hurla Ianto furieux en pointant sur lui un index accusateur. Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ces accusations ridicules, mais si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire tu peux prendre la porte. Fous le camp de là. Je te reverrais dans dix jours.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux avec fureur, le cœur battant. Ianto fut le premier à détourner le regard en poussant un gros soupir. Secouant la tête il se retourna et agrippa l'évier tellement fort que ses articulations blanchirent. Il jura en gallois dans sa barbe. Comment cela était-il arrivé? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si facile pour eux de se disputer? Pourquoi ces chamailleries absurdes qui finissaient toujours par s'envenimer?

La colère de Jack s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Il se sentit ridicule d'avoir pensé ces choses, sans parler du fait de les avoir exprimées. Rhys n'était manifestement pas attiré par les hommes et le seul mâle pour lequel Ianto avait jamais montré de l'intérêt était lui, Jack. C'était une accusation infondée, tirée par les cheveux et complètement déplacée. Il n'était pas venu ici ce soir pour se battre avec Ianto. Il était venu pour s'excuser, pour prouver qu'il avait une compréhension profonde du raisonnement et des émotions qui avaient guidé les actions du jeune homme. Il soupira.

-Ianto, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, exprima t-il d'un ton sincère.

-Je ne veux pas continuer à me battre avec toi, Jack, déclara le jeune homme fatigué en se retournant pour faire de nouveau face au capitaine.

-Je sais, moi non plus. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était complètement injustifié. J'ai dépassé les bornes, admit Jack un peu de mauvaise grâce. Je...chais pas...

Il cherchait avec peine les mots appropriés pour excuser son comportement.

-Je comprends, Jack, tu as l'impression que Rhys te marche sur les pieds mais il n'en est rien. Jack le regarda d'un air septique. Du moins pas volontairement, je ne le pense pas.

-Il m'énerve. En plus je croyais qu'il détestait tout ce qui touchait à Torchwood, ses membres inclus, argumenta Jack.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions meilleurs amis mais nous pouvons nous comprendre à plusieurs niveaux. D'autre part il ne déteste personne de Torchwood. Il s'entend assez bien avec Tosh et il est neutre au sujet d'Owen parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'il a eu une liaison avec sa femme, bien sûr.

-Si je comprends bien il a juste une dent contre moi. En fait il ne peut pas m'encadrer? C'est injuste! S'écria Jack indigné.

-Ne sois pas si mélodramatique. Ce n'est pas comme si tu te souciais vraiment de ce qu'il pense de toi. Tu n'es pas la personne la plus facile du monde, Jack et tu es parfaitement conscient de ce que les autres hommes pensent de toi...enfin, je veux dire les hommes qui ne sont pas, heu.. affectés par ton charme et ne sont pas, euh...sensibles à tes phéromones.

Jack lui octroya un large sourire et haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Ianto lui adressa un regard noir.

-Obsédé ! Cela fit rire Jack. Somme toute je pense que pour lui je suis la dernière frontière. Jack le regarda perplexe. Ne te méprend pas. Il compatit de tout cœur à ma situation difficile qui fait que je doive te supporter, le taquina Ianto. Mais je crois qu'en fait il se dit que si tu couches avec moi et que je continue à te garder en conséquence occupé et satisfait tu ne feras pas des avances à Gwen. Il a peur que si tu lui proposes elle ne dise pas non. C'est une crainte que je peux comprendre. Nous nous accordons sur plusieurs plans. On dit que la tristesse aime la compagnie. Enfin, ce genre de conneries, expliqua Ianto du mieux qu'il put pour faire comprendre à l'immortel sa relation avec Rhys.

Il fut heureux que Jack ne cherchât pas à sauver la face. Qu'il ne prétende pas qu'il ne le ferait ou que ça n'arriverait jamais. Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait en être certain; Si Gwen était allée vers Jack au lieu d'Owen après la mission aux Brecon Beacons, qui peut affirmer qu'il ne se serait pas retrouvé au lit avec elle ? Et il n'y avait aucune assurance que s'il ne baisait pas plus ou moins régulièrement avec Ianto il n'aurait pas interrompu le mariage et enlevé la mariée.

Mais tous ces "si" étaient vains car cela n'était pas arrivé. Ce dont Jack était sûr à présent c'était que les choses s'étaient passées comme elles devaient l'être et qu'en aucun cas, aujourd'hui, il ne souhaitait qu'elle aient été différentes.

Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oh, donc c'est comme ça! Je suis certain que tu as fais de ton mieux pour l'assurer que tu étais plus que capable de détourner mon attention pour m'empêcher de sauter sa bonne femme, déclara t-il avec un grand sourire en haussant les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

Ianto émit un rire sans joie.

-À ce moment je doutais de mes capacités à garder ton attention, physiquement et autre, admit-il le regard tourné vers le bas. J'étais certain d'avoir fichu en l'air notre petite réconciliation de l'autre soir.

Jack fronça les sourcils et sans aucune arrière-pensée se leva et contourna le plan de travail. Il souleva le menton du jeune homme.

-Tu n'as rien foutu en l'air. Tu m'as donné un coup de semonce et permis de voir les choses avec du recul. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un me ramène à la raison et comme toujours tu l'as fais de manière appropriée.. Je t'en remercie et je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi, dit Jack avec sincérité en concluant ses excuses par un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme.

A ce contact toute la douleur, la colère et la frustration fondirent comme neige au soleil. Ianto passa les bras autour du cou de Jack qui prit cela comme une invitation à approfondir le baiser.

Ils gémirent en s'embrassant. Le bruit montant de leur gorge fit sourire Jack et frissonner Ianto. Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait de spécial? S'étonna le Gallois. Pourquoi la vie ne semblait la peine d'être vécue que quand il était en présence de Jack? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un seul sourire de cet homme pouvait le persuader de faire n'importe quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que son seul contact atténuait ses souffrances ? Le capitaine avait tellement de pouvoir sur lui que cela lui faisait peur.

Quand il était avec Jack il n'avait jamais le contrôle. Il laissait toujours les rênes à l'autre homme. Il lui faisait implicitement confiance et avait toujours été heureux de s'abandonner à lui. Maintenant, à la lumière des derniers événements il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait même un minimum de pouvoir sur Jack. Ce dernier le désirait-il comme lui le désirait? Lui faisait-il autant confiance que lui le faisait?

Au soulagement de Jack à leur réconciliation se mêlait maintenant la flamme de la passion. Elle se révélait dans la sensation de la bouche de Ianto ouverte sous sa langue quémandeuse, la dureté de l'autre homme pressée contre sa propre érection, les fesses de Ianto qu'il malaxait entre ses doigts. Il débattit mentalement pour savoir s'il allait le soulever sur le comptoir ou bien grimper avec lui sur le plan de travail quand il sentit un changement chez le jeune homme.

Leurs effusions perdirent de leur enthousiasme. Jack pensa que Ianto voulait peut-être y aller doucement. Dans ce cas c'était bien pour lui. Juste quand il se calmait et passait à un mode plus langoureux l'approche de Ianto changea. Il commença à pousser sa langue sur celle de Jack, essayant d'inverser les rôles et prendre la commande du baiser. Jack le contra instinctivement en parant et boquant malicieusement la langue de l'autre homme. Un grognement de frustration fut le seul avertissement qu'il obtint avant que Ianto les fasse se retourner et le pressât de nouveau contre le comptoir. Le Capitaine utilisa son avantage en poids et taille pour faire reculer à son tour l'archiviste et le presser contre le plan de travail, utilisant sa masse corporelle de façon à ce que Ianto n'ait d'autre choix qu'incliner son torse en arrière ce qui fit que Jack reprit le dessus. Il poussa sa langue dans la gorge du jeune homme et frotta ses hanches contre l'aine de ce dernier, dominant chaque aspect de leur étreinte avec un large sourire triomphant.

Cependant sa victoire fut de courte durée. Le Gallois interrompit brusquement le baiser.

-Ianto? S'enquit Jack perplexe.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, haletant légèrement. Il jeta au capitaine un regard pénétrant. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux, quelque chose de cru, presque implorant, un vacillement fugace. Le regard de Ianto se durcit et afficha une ferme détermination.

-Fais-moi confiance, quémanda t-il d'une voix que la passion rendait rauque.

C'était à la fois une question, une demande, une supplique et beaucoup d'autre chose encore. Il y avait tant d'implications dans ces mots à tous les niveaux de leurs interactions. C'était une simple requête et Jack découvrit qu'il ne pouvait ni ne voulait la refuser. Il avait promis d'être plus réceptif, de prendre en compte les besoins de Ianto. Maintenant il réalisait que cet engagement devait être tenu dans et hors du lit et que si Ianto voulait commencer à réaffirmer sa confiance en lui au lit, Jack serait plus qu'heureux de lui donner ce plaisir.

-Je te fais confiance, répondit-il simplement mais fermement sans quitter Ianto du regard.

C'était une réponse, c'était un compromis, c'était une promesse et c'était une reddition.

L'archiviste s'approcha en hésitant un peu. Cette fois Jack le laissa donner le ton. Quand la langue du jeune homme effleura ses lèvres il les écarta sans résistance, quand les bras de Ianto s''enroulèrent autour de lui il fondit dans l'étreinte. Son abandon librement donné fit soupirer l'autre homme de plaisir.

Jack se laissa guider au travers de l'appartement jusqu'à la chambre et déshabiller. Quand Ianto le poussa il tomba sur le lit sans protestation, regardant le jeune homme se dévêtir.

L'archiviste grimpa sur lui. Son contact était sûr, ferme, dominant mais pas exigeant. Avec une clarté saisissante Jack reconnut l'intention derrière les gestes. Les baisers insistants, la cuisse entre ses jambes, l'érection frottant contre sa hanche, la main fouillant entre ses fesses. C'étaient les caresses d'un amant revendiquant son compagnon de lit et pour la première fois en pratiquement cent ans Jack se laissa prendre.

Ianto n'avait pas été celui qui pénètre pendant les rapports sexuels, pas depuis Lisa. Son seul partenaire après elle avait été Jack et ce dernier avait toujours été au-dessus. Le Gallois avait presque oublié la sensation éprouvée à pousser dans cette chaleur insupportable, de sentir les muscles se contracter autour de lui. Oubliée aussi la sensation des jambes de son partenaire nouées autour de sa taille, les ongles raclant son dos, être celui qui pousse toujours plus profond pour arracher des cris de plaisir à son partenaire tout en l'amenant à s'abandonner au plaisir. Il avait oublié ce que c'était de déverser son sperme dans un autre corps vibrant au lieu de le voir refroidir et sécher sur son propre ventre.

C'était une stimulation sexuelle étourdissante, mais plus que le soulagement physique il ressentait une euphorie qui était bien plus gratifiante. Jack lui avait fait confiance pour adopter une position vulnérable et placé son confort et son plaisir entre les mains de Ianto. Cette simple pensée enflamma de nouveau la libido du jeune homme. Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'émerge de sa brume orgasmique il entreprit de raviver leur désir sans intermède avant le second acte.

L'expérience s'apparentait à une renaissance pour Jack. Il n'était vierge dans aucun aspect du sexe et loin d'être chaste. Mais cela faisait plus d'un siècle qu'il n'avait pas permis à un autre homme de le pénétrer. Le seul homme avec qui il aurait accepté de se retrouver dans cette position vulnérable aurait été le Docteur mais le Seigneur du Temps n'avait pas été tenté d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui malgré les efforts qu'avait déployé le capitaine pour cela.

S'il s'était souvenu qu'être étiré et rempli était si bon, qu'avoir sa prostate percutée jusqu'à ce qu'il explose était si époustouflant, s'il s'était souvenu à quel point c'était libérateur de rester étendu et de s'accrocher en étant labouré dans le lit il aurait écarté les jambes pour Ianto depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais cessé de le stupéfier. Jusque là Ianto avait été un amant plutôt soumis; Non pas qu'il était passif. Au contraire, il rendait toujours ce qu'il recevait. Il retournait chaque caresse, chaque baiser mais il avait toujours laissé le capitaine mener la danse.

Maintenant Jack venait d'apprendre que quand Ianto tenait les rênes tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était s'accrocher et suivre. Le jeune homme était aussi attentionné et efficace quand il menait que quand c'était Jack. Il avait pris le capitaine en gardant toujours à l'esprit le bien-être et le plaisir de ce dernier. Il s'était montré dominant mais ni rude ni exigeant. Le but avait été plus de revendiquer son égalité vis-à-vis de Jack que de le soumettre.

Pour bien enfoncer le clou, au grand amusement du Capitaine, au second round Ianto prouva qu'il était aussi bon à être "dessous" tout en restant dominant. Même quand le capitaine fut enfoui profondément en lui il ne perdit à aucun moment le contrôle. Il commanda tout: L'allure, la profondeur, le moment de leur orgasme. Aussi longtemps que Jack fut disposé à s'abandonner il se montra capable de prendre les rênes, même couché sur le dos.

.

**Fin du chapitre 9 et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Titre du chapitre : "I know him so well" par John Barrowman et Daniel Boys_

.

Chapitre 10 :I Know Him So Well

.

Tout le monde se sentit soulagé par le retour de Ianto. Etre accueillis par le breuvage fumant spécial Ianto le matin était le paradis pour les accros de café du Hub. Même Owen qui était d'une humeur massacrante se radoucit une fois la tasse dans sa main.

Ianto passa la journée à réorganiser le chaos qu'était devenu le Hub. Il frémit en imaginant à quoi aurait ressemblé l'endroit s'il était resté absent plus longtemps. Pendant la nuit il s'adonnait à une tache plus agréable dans les quartiers de Jack. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était revenu et il n'était pas encore retourné chez lui une seule fois.

Ce soir-là le Hub était désert. Aujourd'hui il avait conduit la première d'une série de réunions sur Flat Holm. Il s'était limité à sa fondation, son histoire et avait présenté un rapport détaillé sur le fonctionnement des équipements servant à subvenir aux besoins des victimes de la Faille. Tous avaient été choqués: Gwen qui en fait ne savait presque rien sur cet endroit et plus encore Owen et Tosh. Sachant que cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler Jack les renvoya chez eux de bonne heure. Seul Ianto resta.

Le jeune homme fit un dernier tour du Hub, vérifiant à deux reprises que tout allait bien. C'était inutile mais cela lui permit de gagner du temps afin de rassembler son courage pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui mais ne trouva rien pour le distraire. Il enfila son manteau, prit ses clés et se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine. La porte était ouverte. Il frappa sur le chambranle pour avertir de sa présence.

Jack était assis à son bureau, un stylo à la main, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées. Il travaillait sur une pile de cette paperasse qu'il détestait tant. Depuis qu'il avait renvoyé tout le monde à la maison il y avait trois heures de cela il remplissait formulaire sur formulaire, écrivait rapport sur rapport. Il avait manifestement bien avancé dans sa lutte contre la pile de papiers qu'il évitait habituellement comme la peste. Il leva les yeux et vit Ianto appuyé contre la porte. Il laissa tomber son crayon, les documents oubliés dans l'espoir d'une tasse de café ou mieux encore une partie de sexe. S'il avait de la chance probablement les deux, pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Cependant ses espoirs s'évanouirent quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas de plateau avec des tasses ni de sourire suggestif sur le visage du jeune homme. Bien au contraire celui-ci portait son manteau et ses clés tintaient dans sa main. Jack dissimula rapidement sa déception sous un sourire éclatant.

-Tu as terminé pour ce soir? Demanda t-il d'un ton détaché.

-Oui, j'ai pensé rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai plus de costume propre et je dois nettoyer mon frigo, répondit Ianto faisant remarquer subtilement qu'il venait de passer trois jours et deux nuits d'affilée au Hub.

-Fais-le, j'ai déjà vu des formes de vies extra-terrestres se développer dans les denrées périssables de réfrigérateurs négligés, rétorqua Jack d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, je ne voudrais pas voir l'équipe se précipiter dans mon appartement pour tuer le fromage qui aurait muté en une sorte d'alien gluant vicieux et venimeux qui attaquerait les animaux de compagnie des gens, répondit Ianto pince-sans rire.

Jack éclata de rire.

-Passe une bonne nuit, Ianto, dit-il quand il eut repris son sérieux.

-En fait, monsieur, je me demandais...commença le jeune homme d'un air embarrassé.

Cela attira l'attention de Jack. Pour la première fois depuis que l'archiviste était entré dans la pièce il remarqua ses épaules tendues, son pas trainant et ses yeux qui regardaient à droite à gauche. Il réalisa que le Gallois n'était pas seulement nerveux au sujet d'il ne savait quoi mais également sérieux s'il fallait en croire le retour au "monsieur". Il le fixa donc dans l'expectative, l'encourageant à continuer en lui accordant toute son attention.

Ianto s'humidifia les lèvres et se lança.

-Je, euh...je me demandais si peut-être, comme la Faille est tranquille, si tu voudrais venir chez moi ce soir ? Proposa Ianto essayant de paraitre le plus décontracté possible et non plein d'espoir.

Jack fut touché par sa proposition et amusé par le fait que Ianto feigne de ne pas y accorder une grande importance. Il se rendit compte que le jeune homme commençait à se tortiller face à son silence, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop audacieux. Prenant sa décision il se leva et attrapa son manteau gris.

-Au cas où il y ait des formes de vie mutantes dans ton frigo tu auras besoin d'aide. Ça te dit que nous prenions un plat à emporter en route ?

Ianto sourit, soulagé.

-Italien ou Chinois?

-Je pensais à du Thaï, mais je n'ai pas mangé italien depuis un moment.

-J'aime pas le Thaï...

Ils partirent ensemble en plaisantant sur le diner.

**oooooooooo**

Ils se décidèrent pour l'Italien. Après un agréable diner chez Ianto composé de pates et de vin bon marché le jeune homme indiqua la direction de la salle de bain au capitaine au cas où ce dernier veuille se rafraichir. Pendant ce temps il rangea les restes dans son frigo et jeta les denrées bientôt périssables. Ce n'était pas la peine de les garder s'il ne rentrait presque jamais à la maison. Il avait acheté ces provisions pour les deux semaines où il aurait dû rester enfermé chez lui. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses horaires habituels il serait dans son appartement au mieux deux nuits par semaine. Il lava les assiettes et les verres qu'ils avaient utilisé, vérifia que la porte et les fenêtres étaient fermées avant de partir découvrir ce que manigançait son imprévisible Capitaine.

Faisant un crochet par sa chambre Ianto fut accueilli par la vue d'un Jack nu sur son lit. Il était allongé par dessus les draps et feuilletait un livre qu'il avait trouvé sur la table de nuit. Son corps semblait onduler légèrement comme s'il se frottait distraitement, profitant avec sensualité de la fraicheur des draps contre sa peau. Ianto s'appuya contre la porte, savourant la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

-Tu es en train de commencer sans moi?

-Tu m'as dit de faire comme chez moi, répondit Jack en roulant sur son dos, offrant ainsi au jeune homme une vue frontale. Il n'arborait rien d'autre qu'un large sourire aux lèvres et n'était absolument pas gêné par sa nudité. Même quand le regard de Ianto ratissa son corps avec une lueur vorace dans le regard il ne baissa pas les yeux. Il resta allongé là, se pavanant presque devant l'attention dont il était la cible.

Cela fit lever les yeux au ciel au Gallois.

-Tu es un vrai paon, bougonna ce dernier.

Jack rit de bon cœur. Ianto enleva sa veste de costume et son gilet, sa cravate dénouée pendait autour de son cou, sa chemise aux manches relevées était sortie de son pantalon et à un moment ou l'autre, pendant le dîner il s'était débarrassé de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. Ses vêtements chiffonnés lui donnaient l'air plus jeune qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il arborait une moue boudeuse et avait les sourcils froncés. Mais même aussi mignon et d'apparence si juvénile Jack préférait contempler le corps nu du jeune homme.

-Enlève tes vêtements et viens, commanda t-il la voix rauque en désignant les habits que portaient Ianto et qui étaient de trop, à son avis du moins.

Il s'était un peu attendu à une répartie pleine d'esprit mais à sa grande surprise il n'en fut rien. Ianto traversa la pièce en se débarrassant lentement du reste de ses vêtements. Jack n'offrit pas de l'aider, heureux d'observer les étendues de cette chair bien connue se dévoiler à lui une fois de plus. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il avait vu, touché, gouté même le jeune homme, il n' avait jamais assez de cette peau si pale à force de passer ses journées sous la terre, loin de la lumière du soleil et de couvrir son corps de la tête aux pieds avec ses costumes bien ajustés. Il ne se lassait jamais de ce corps mince et ces muscles bien dessinés, de ce duvet doux saupoudrant ses avant-bras, ses biceps, atténués sur ses jambes et presque inexistants au niveau des cuisses sans oublier la ligne mince qui courait du nombril au pubis. Alors que Jack profitait de nouveau du spectacle il se rendait compte que l'impatience de leur première fois était toujours présente.

Maintenant Ianto se trouvait aussi nu que le jour où il était né et aussi dur qu'un adolescent reluquant en douce un magazine féminin pour la première fois. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Jack ratisser son corps, savourant la vue de sa nudité. Il contempla à son tour l'ex-Agent du Temps couché sur son lit et s'émerveilla une fois de plus qu'une personne aussi ordinaire que lui soit parvenue à capter l'attention de quelqu'un comme Jack. L'homme était pure perfection et il était là pour lui, Ianto, autant, aussi souvent et quelque soit la manière dont il le voulait. Et il désirait entièrement, de la peau caramel baignée par le soleil, les muscles saillants bien définis de son torse puissant et de son large dos et plus que tout le membre viril qui saillait fièrement de l'aine. Pour lui c'était toujours aussi éprouvant pour les nerfs et excitant que la première nuit.

Leurs appréciations mutuelles se terminèrent quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le regard bleu clair de Jack se verrouilla à celui de Ianto d'un bleu plus froid. Ils ne rompirent pas le contact visuel même quand le jeune homme s'avança au pied du lit et grimpa dessus, rampant à quatre pattes au dessus de Jack. Ils se fixaient encore quand ce dernier se redressa pour rencontrer l'autre homme à mi-chemin. Ils ne cessèrent de se regarder que quand la vue fut remplacée par les autres sens sollicités par leur contact, quand leurs peau se touchèrent, quand chacun respira l'air de l'autre, quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent et partagèrent le gout de leurs langues mêlées.

**oooooooooo**

Quelques heures et autant de rounds plus tard les trouvèrent exténués et repus mais bien éveillés, Ianto niché contre le Capitaine, la tête posée sur la poitrine de ce dernier. Jack avait passé un bras autour de son épaule, le serrant tendrement contre lui. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder tandis que ses doigts traçaient distraitement des petits cercles distraits sur le flanc de Ianto.

-Une livre pour tes pensées, dit Ianto.

Jack baissa le regard vers lui.

-Une livre ? Qu'est-il arrivé au penny? L'inflation mondiale en est à ce point? Cela me semble vraiment hors de prix! Plaisanta t-il.

-Je me suis montré pourtant généreux et puis d'autre part il n' y a plus de demi-penny.

Jack soupira.

-Je pensais à Owen et Tosh. Ils ont semblé prendre tout cela plutôt bien à la réunion. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé aujourd'hui.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire, beaucoup encore à leur expliquer, beaucoup d'informations qu'ils ont besoin de savoir. Aujourd'hui c'était juste une sorte de cours intensif servant d'entrée en matière.

Jack hocha la tête en signe de compréhension tout en passant la main dans les cheveux du Gallois.

-Je sais.

-Tu es inquiet, tu as peur pour eux, déclara Ianto.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Je les connais, répliqua Jack le ton presque suppliant dans son désir de se faire comprendre. Tosh va essayer de développer des technologies qui ne sont pas de cette époque pour tenter des les aider. Owen essayera de trouver des remèdes pour les pathologies extra-terrestres et les blessures que la médecine humaine ne peut pas soigner, tout comme Gwen a essayé d'offrir un réconfort qui ne peut pas servir de consolation. C'est de la déraison, cela sabrera leur bonne volonté et leur brisera le cœur quand ils comprendront que ce n'est pas possible, que ces gens ne peuvent pas redevenir comme avant, lâcha le capitaine, exprimant pour la première fois de façon claire ses inquiétudes et ses craintes pour les membres de son équipe.

-Ils peuvent quand même aider, le contra Ianto chuchotant presque, mais tu avais raison, Flat Holm change les gens, admit-il.

Jack savait qu'il n'avait pas imaginé la pointe de remord dans la voix du jeune homme. Gwen avait raison, à cause de lui Ianto mettait en doute son propre jugement.

-Cet endroit change les gens mais pas nécessairement en mal, déclara Jack après une longue pause. Tu m'as dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réaliser cela.

Ianto le regarda avec curiosité, soulevant la tête de la poitrine de l'autre homme pour mieux l'observer.

-Tu as dis que tu as dirigé Gwen vers l'île pour lui rappeler que malgré tout je suis simplement humain et aussi que tu avais foi au fait qu'elle s'en sortirait malgré le choc initial à cause de son empathie naturelle et de sa sympathie envers les autres. Tu penses que vous autres ne possédez pas ces qualités. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu dois te rappeler que toi aussi tu es seulement humain et que chacun d'entre vous est touché par ce qui s'est passé, aussi profondément qu'elle. Seulement vous autres vous êtes plus rationnels, pour pouvez contrôler et cacher vos émotions et ne pas vous laisser influencer par elles au moment crucial, expliqua le Capitaine.

-Jack, nous sommes émotionnellement handicapés.

-C'est ce que tu crois, le défia l'autre homme. Tu as soutenu Tosh lors des épreuves qu'elle a traversé avec Mary puis ensuite Tommy. Tu as assommé un homme en pointant un Taser entre ses deux yeux, tu as réconforté Owen avec ton café quand il se sentait au plus bas, tu as dégoté une robe de mariage pour Gwen et tu as fait le DJ pendant sa réception. Tu as pris en charge des choses qui pourtant t'échappaient, tu nous as aidé à nous ressaisir quand nous étions sur le point de craquer. Nous voyons tout cela pourtant nous ne l''apprécions pas assez, surtout parce que tu n'acceptes pas notre gratitude.

Ianto détourna le regard, visiblement embarrassé. Il pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se redressa et s'installa contre la tête du lit.

-Tu as parlé avec Tosh, constata t-il en grimaçant.

-Elle n'est pas la seule qui a souligné tes belles qualités mais au moins elle l'a fait avec gentillesse. Owen m'a engueulé et Gwen m'a réprimandé.

-Je suis désolé, cela aurait dû rester entre nous, répondit Ianto.

-Pas de problème. C'est de ma faute si la situation a dérapé, le rassura le capitaine. Et puis ces petites conversations m'ont aidé à voir les choses sous ton angle. Voila comme je vois ça : Tosh doit se rappeler que la technologie peut être utilisée pour d'autres choses que créer et démanteler des armes, Owen doit se souvenir que sa formation médicale ne doit pas servir qu'à pratiquer des autopsies sur des cadavres d'extra-terrestres, et toi, Ianto, tu as besoin d'apprendre à partager la charge de travail, tu dois prendre soin de toi comme tu prends soin des autres.

Il se pencha sur l'archiviste, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. C'était plus un baiser d'excuse que de séduction. Jack espérait ainsi exprimer ses regrets pour toutes les fois où il l'avait négligé. Quand Lisa était morte et qu'il l'avait laissé se noyer seul dans son chagrin, quand il l'avait laissé s'enterrer dans son travail au Hub, dérivant dans une existence complètement vide, la fois où il avait été blessé et traumatisé par les cannibales et que lui, Jack, ne l'avait même pas remarqué et quand il n'avait pas voulu admette la douleur qu'il avait causé à Ianto quand il était parti avec le Docteur. Comme il avait été également aveugle à la peur du jeune homme et à la culpabilité que ce dernier avait ressenti quand il avait été pris en otage par ces bouchers qui avaient tenu un pistolet sur sa tête. Et lui, Jack, n'avait pas sourcillé. Et quand pour le mariage de Gwen il avait été incapable d'épargner à Ianto l'humiliation causée par un crétin de vendeur aux paroles blessantes. Il voulait se faire pardonner pour tout cela, même s'il savait que c'était trop peu et trop tard.

Comme s'il sentait les sentiment de l'autre homme Ianto entrouvrit les lèvres et s'abandonna au baiser dans l'acceptation muette de la repentance de Jack pour toutes ses erreurs. C'était une façon de lui accorder l'absolution.

Jack interrompit le baiser et pressa leurs fronts ensemble, savourant ce moment de tranquille intimité. Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il fronça les sourcils et esquissa une grimace.

-Ne va pas prendre un verre avec Owen, jamais, décréta t-il l'air menaçant et la voix grondante.

L'espace d'un instant Ianto le dévisagea avec perplexité puis un rire énorme le secoua. Il avait remarqué les regards lubriques que le médecin bougon posait sur lui de temps en temps. Il avait mis cela sur le compte d'une certaine curiosité plutôt qu'une réelle attirance. Apparemment Jack était au courant et n'appréciait pas du tout. Ianto trouva cela à la fois hilarant et très flatteur. C'était excitant de voir le capitaine jaloux pour changer.

Mais Jack, lui, n'était pas amusé et quand le regard noir qu'il lui lança ne fit pas s'arrêter de rire le jeune homme il se jeta sur lui, l'épinglant avec vigueur dans le lit. Il réduit le ricanement de Ianto au silence avec un baiser brulant qui transforma le gloussement en gémissements lascifs qui eurent pour effet immédiat de réveiller leur désir.

Et cela les mena rapidement à un troisième round. Ils retombèrent dans les gestes bien rodés qui caractérisaient leurs rapports sexuels. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides et synchronisés et, après deux rounds un peu plus tôt et trois nuits consécutives de baise ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de préparatifs ni de préliminaires. Il leur fallu juste le temps que Jack localise le tube de lubrifiant qui s'était égaré entre les draps lors de leurs derniers ébats. Ianto ouvrit grand les jambes et Jack glissa ses hanches en avant. C'était là tout l'effort nécessaire pour accomplir leur union. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher un rythme, ils s'accordèrent immédiatement l'un avec l'autre. Tous les deux savaient exactement sur quel bouton appuyer pour susciter la meilleure réaction chez l'autre.

Le capitaine exploita sa connaissance du corps de Ianto pour lui démontrer que lui, Jack, était le meilleur choix comme partenaire. Le jeune homme lui, laissait savoir pourquoi son choix était et serait toujours Jack. C'était le seul homme avec qui il pouvait s'abandonner, le seul homme qui avait le droit de le pénétrer, le seul qui le menait à l'extase, le seul homme dans l'univers avec qui Ianto avait envisager de coucher, le seul homme dont il criait le nom dans son orgasme et c'était celui de Jack.

Aux petites heures du matin, se sentant plus douloureux que rassasié, Jack observait son jeune amant. Ianto, exténué, dormait d'un sommeil profond et serein, pelotonné et enveloppé dans l'étreinte de Jack. Le jeune homme avait passé un bras autour de sa poitrine, son souffle caressait le cou de l'autre homme, leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Et pour la première fois depuis un siècle Jack se sentit satisfait.

Pour une fois il n'y avait pas de désir ardent pour le Docteur, pas d'évocation de John Hart, pas de folle envie de Gwen et pas de nostalgie de Sahara. Jack avait finalement réalisé que Ianto était tout d'eux et plus qu'eux à la fois. Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre tant que le jeune homme resterait son factotum dans la chambre à coucher. Jack pouvait vivre comme ça, au moins aussi longtemps que Ianto vivrait et c'était suffisant, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer, c'était ce qu'il est prêt à s'accorder, du moins pour l'instant.

Ils profiteront un maximum de cette ...relation; C'est un compromis. Ils admettent qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. C'est plus qu'un arrangement physique, ils sont plus que de simples copains de baise. Ce n'est pas une relation romantique; Ils ne sont pas petits-amis, ils ne vont pas se marier ni vivre ensemble. Mais ils sont engagés l'un envers l'autre dans une plus abstraite si ce n'est fondamentale manière.

.

FIN


End file.
